Heart Of The Xenomorph
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: The Xenomorph species had always been docile ever since they lost their Queen after a raid on their home planet. But that soon changed when a new master rose up after the deceased ruler gave its power to a human. Join Naruto as he leads the Xenomorph to conquer the galaxy and purge all filth from it. Creating a new galaxy in his image. Rated M for Mature content. Kushina alive.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to one and all to a brand new chapter. A brand new fanfic. A brand new way to bring a smile to my face. Just creating fanfics to you has brought me much joy. So I did the logical thing. I have terminated my subscription to . I feel nothing.**

 **So, here is the new fanfic.**

 **Naruto will not be human, but pieces of him will be. He'll have a very powerful army under his control. There will be hints for the Tyranids from Dawn Of War. But that shall be explained.**

 **As well, in this fanfic. There is no such thing as chakra, ninja and all that shit. I wanted to step back from all that. Plus, apart from Dead Men Walk Again, I haven't had a chance to explore a Naruto story that I have created without chakra and other shit like that.**

 **In the meantime.**

 **Sit back relax and enjoy.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Prologue.

Hive Fleet Kraken. The very vessel that drove many on various worlds insane just by seeing it in the skies. The stories about such a ship drove the very object of panic into their minds. It was completely overwelming. They estimated, that should the ship land on any planet, it would take atleast over half the planet.

 **We am the swarm.**

Boomed a voice as various turrets and weapons were fired at the ship. While alien drop pods shot out from the sides of the ship. Many were shot down but a large portion of them made it to the surface. What came out was their worst nightmares.

Xenomorph and Zerg alike burst forth as they tore everything before them. Xenomorph mothers and queens and Hydras came rushing forth and slaughtering everything in their wake. A sea of blood was left as they moved from one area to the next.

 **Worlds burn before our wrath.**

Pod after pod pounded the grounds as the troops below struggled to keep the never ending tide back. But ever since they heard that the Zerg and the Xenomorph, two of the most powerful alien races in the galaxy had joined forces to destroy the rule of their Emporer they lost countless worlds to their mighty new alliance.

 **Now. At last. On this world. Vengeance. Shall be ours.**

The front lines were crippled. Starships fell from the heavens in flaming balls of hell. Their Empire had been shattered. Their worlds taken. Their people slaughtered. Many lived, but were subjugated to work tirelessly. Either to feed the hatchlings through corpses. Or end up being a corpse. But a few were given the option of serving the ones who ruled the Xenomorph and Zerg.

A drop pod fell from the heavens and their new leaders. Came emerging forth from the pod. One cladded in full black. His snow white long hair pulled back to now be in a ponytail. Held by a human spinal colom. His clothing being that of a full black suit. Black pants, black shoes, black tank top and a trench coat that was very fitting for him. A Xenomorph tail swirled behind him. His nails as sharp as daggers and long. His teeth, razor sharp. And his eyes were pure endless black abysses. This was due to the mutation of the Xenomorph DNA inside him. A gift from a dying wish.

His nails were also mutated to be retractible claws. His hair was a result of his burning hatred for everything. One may call it his changing. Next to him emerged a woman with her eyes ablaze and slightly smoking of purple. Behind her looked to be wings that seemed to be dead. But had serious dangerous looking blades at the ends. Her entire body was covered in a carapace like skin that could be switched on and off at any time. She had a very well endowed figure on her and she could very easily be the most elegible girl in the galaxy. If not for the whole alien look she was sporting.

 **For we. Are the Hearts Of The Xenomorph.**

Snapping his eyes open in a gasp as he shot up. The very man looked around and found himself back in the chambers of Hive Fleet Kraken. His flagship. Flying just slightly behind his ship, was Hive Fleet Leviathan. The flagship of the one who chose to form the alliance. Their mission was successful and they had taken yet another world. Nothing was left as they left it burning.

Slowly looking over to find the same woman who accompanied him down to the world. He smiled as he stroked her back. She shivered while she moaned. Moving closer to him, she whispered.

"Naru. 5 more minutes." she said as she moved her head to be on his hip.

"Maybe we can stay for a few minutes. But we need to get our troops ready." whispered back Naruto as he leaned down to her.

"You can. You worked me so badly last night." said the woman as she turned over and moaned at the feeling that was warm inside her, hearing it slightly slosh around in her womb.

"Whatever you say. Sarah." said Naruto as he ran his fingers through her Zerg hair and gave her a kiss.

Yes, this very woman that was sharing the same bed as Naruto was Sarah Kerrigan, the ruler of the Zerg forces. She was the one who found out that the Xenomorph had become so powerful in the galaxy and were now beginning to threaten their ways of life. She knew of the Xenomorph before. They were docile and didn't give a shit. But ever since the rise of a new master, they had been so vicious in their lives. And the lives of those that they put to the sword.

Invading worlds in the blink of an eye, killing everything in the flashes of lightning. Stripping whole worlds bare and leaving nothing but ashes and a burning world. It was impressive really. Infact, ever since the fall of the last supreme Xenomorph queen, the Xenomorph have become more relaxed, more layed back. But that was over 10 years ago.

And now here she was. Sleeping with the new ruler of the Xenomorph. She also was doing her best to sire an heir for their new alliance. Truth be told, Sarah liked children. And from what she discussed with Naruto, he too liked children. She was doing everything in her power to fall pregnant with Naruto's child. She wanted atleast two children. If they went over she told him they'd stop at 3. As well, from hearing that nearly everyone turned their backs on him, she vowed to never do that. And she bound herself fully to that vow.

Walking along the biological halls. A few Xenomorph eggs dotted the halls as the baby Xenomorph were seen moving around in their shells, Naruto stopped at a wall as a face came emerging out of it. It was that of his mother's face. Kushina.

"We heading home?" said Kushina as Naruto nodded his head.

"That we are. The final war is upon us. And I promise. I'll avenge your death. Kaa-chan." said Naruto as his mother's head wrapped around him as if trying to imitate a hug.

"Go give them hell. Sochi." said Kushina.

"I plan to." said Naruto as Kushina's head returned to the walls of the ship with Naruto returning to going to the bridge of the ship.

Another thing was that when Kushina went into the ship, being that over 4 years ago, she was killed. But Naruto chose to preserve her body and mind by bonding her to the ship. She also acted as a type of amplifier for her Naruto-kun when he wanted to communicate with his forces on other planets. He was still looking for a way to bring her out of there. But in the meantime. The ship was the one keeping her alive. Naruto didn't like it. But it had to be done. He didn't like the fact that his mother was locked away in the biological ship. There were also a few other women on the ship that Naruto took with him. As they wanted to stay with him.

But you're now definitely thinking. What on Earth is fucking going on? Am I right? Well, to explain that question. We must go to the beginning. The very very beginning. To when this all began. To when it all started. To when Naruto, became. The Heart Of The Xenomorph.

 **And scene.**

 **So I know this was a slightly short chapter, but I just felt that I needed to have a prologue in this story. So now that the prologue is out of the way. We can get this story on the road.**

 **Oh. Can anyone guess what type of dirty secret Naruto and Kushina had? It's so bloody easy. If you don't get it. Then seriously. You are dumb. Sorry for being blunt but it is the truth.**

 **More with be unraveled as we venture further and deeper into this fanfic. I am of course available for discussion on this fanfic. So if you feel lost or what didn't make sense to you but someone else. Then I will gladly help you out.**

 **In the meantime.**

 **Chapter 1: It Has Begun.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: It Has Begun

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. But with the prologue done, we can move onto the main event.**

 **So the way the prologue went about was giving you a rough idea of what to expect with the whole entire thing. Yes I took the Xenomorph from A.V.P and yes I took the Zerg with Sarah Karrigan. Though I did state in the prologue that Naruto was looking for a way to get Kushina's mind into a body.**

 **As well. Well done to those who answered right about Naruto's dark secret. Good job. I'll let you know the answer later. Some of you sent me P.M.s and got it right. Good going as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chaper 1: It Has Begun.

In the city of Japan, many people were going about their day. But for one person, it was a very bad day. Sure the sun was shining, the birds were singing in the trees and the people were so happy. No, not this boy. Naruto Uzumaki

Reason? One word. Hinata. Naruto's girlfriend. Naruto had known Hinata since primary school. And ever since they entered high school she and him began dating. But recently she had been very distant in everything. Their relationship had deteriorated to the point where something will very much give way if not handled right. Oh but that is not even the jist of it. One night he went to her house with a batch of flowers and chocolates. Cliche, yes he knew, but he just thought it was sweet. He had tp try and fix this relationship in anyway he knew. Even stooping to a low level of buying cliche items in the form of flowers and choclates. He was about to knock on the door when he heard the sounds of moans and screams.

Moving the flower pot next to the house finding another key he unlocked the door and moved to the source of said noise, which came from her room. Opening the door Naruto found Hinata. Riding...Sasuke? Dropping the roses and chocolates, grabbing their attention, Ninata's face turned red in embarrasment at who she was seeing. Naruto's heart was utterly crushed at what he just witnessed. If the tears streaming down his face were anything to go by.

"Naru-kun. This isn't what it looks like." said Hinata getting off Sasuke with some of his cum leaking out her pussy.

Just another cherry on the destroyed cake. Naruto simply said nothing but left the house. Hinata chasing after him, calling him to give her another shot. But it was too late. What he saw. What Naruto saw caused his heart for her to turn to stone permanently towards her. The pain was all too much. Reaching his home he found Kushina on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. She was watching a movie which Naruto didn't give a shit about. Taking a quick glance at the coffee table infront, he found three bottles. His mother sure knew how to drink. Kushina spotted her son walking by the door to the lounge.

She couldn't deny the fact. Ever since her husband cheated on her and walked out on her for another woman, she chose to never love another man again. But ever since that vow, Naruto had been growing in leaps and bounds. He was sure more handsome than anything she had ever seen. And it would be safe to say, she was hot for her son. Minato was described as boyish with his charms, but Naruto was described as manly. And those whisker birth marks of his, just added to his overall feralness. She had been wondering how to get him in her hands, but couldn't find a way. And she may now have it.

"Oi sochi. What's wrong?" asked Kushina making Naruto walk into the room.

"Oh, I just found my girlfriend riding and fucking my best friend." replied Naruto as he plopped onto the couch.

"Here. Have some." said Kushina holding out her glass.

Now Naruto was also a bit of a rebel. He had been to parties with his friends with the drinking and the smoking. He even on some occasions smoked weed with Gaara behind the school grounds. Now for the parties, he told his mother he was going to study. He was really going to parties. But he did study. He pulled of very good marks. His best marks came from Math and Biology. While os other sujects were in the ranges of 70 to 70%. For Maths and Bio, he was pulling 98's every time. His Math teacher was Ms. Kaguya Otsutsuki. And for Biology it was Ms. Mei Terumi. But always, when he was asked by either to stay behind and help out, they asked him to call them by their first name. And Naruto wasn't thick headed to know they were into him. But he didn't feel right with it as it felt wrong to him. Oh well, he may give it a shot when he went back to school tomorrow. Seeing that he was now hating both Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke betrayal to their friendship was only enhanced by Hinata's betrayal of his love for her.

Taking the glass from his mother he downed it instantly. Kushina certainly was surprised, but smiled sinisterly and poured him another. She didn't know Naruto could hold his liquor. Three bottles of wine was nothing to him now. It took him 5 to get him close to being tipsy. By the time he finished the last of the bottle, Kushina thought her son was now really drunk. Scooting up next to him she ran her hands along his chest.

"How do you feel?" she asked in a whisper/purr of seduction.

Naruto clearly saw what was going on, but didn't know her agenda, so he chose to stay and see what his crafty red haired MILF mother was up to. So he decided to play the drunk card.

"I don't know." said Naruto looking at his mother with 'drunk' eyes.

"What happened? Between you and Hinata?" asked Kushina as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"I went over to her house to patch things up with and I found her riding my friend Sasuke. She saw me when I dropped the things I had bought. She climbs off Sasuke with his cum leaking out her pussy. So yeah. I'm down in the dumps. And very much pissed off." said Naruto as he soon felt his shirt open with his mother running her hands up and down his skin.

"Want me to make you feel better? Want me to remove that rage?" asked Kushina as she got up and sat on his lap.

"What do you mean by-mph."

Naruto didn't even finish his sentence when his mother slammed her lips onto his. His mind raced as his heart pounded. He acted drunk while he chose to see where his mother would take this conversation. He never expected her to jump into his lap and kiss him on the lips and then begin grinding herself against his crotch, getting him hard fast while her tongue dashed across in his mouth.

Now Naruto knew his mother was extremely hot. Not even 32 and she was still the most desired woman in the entire block. Some of his friends even stated while Naruto was listening in on them on the top ten MILF to fuck. And they'd always have the first one they'd fuck as his mother. And now here she was. Doing a damn good job on getting him hard.

Kushina broke the kiss while Naruto's mind completely broke down from such a kiss. She smiled as his eyes glazed over and his mouth hung open. She had him right where she wanted him.

 **Lemon. Yes, in the first chapter. Don't judge me. I'm making the plot dammit.**

Sliding down to his pants she slowly stroked him through his pants. Feeling how hard he was she licked her lips as she undid his pants. Pulling them off she found a 10 inch cock which was quite thick as well. She could definitly see something like this reshaping her insides. And she wanted it now.

"Oh sochi, you're so big. I need you in my mouth right now." said Kushina as she licked the tip down to the bottom and then back up before taking him straight down her throat.

"Kaa-chan. That feels good." said Naruto as his mind rebooted at the feeling of her warm lips enveloping his member.

Naruto couldn't deny the fact anymore. His mother loved him more than a mother should. And he knew just how lonely she had become when his father left her for some floozy. He couldn't do that to her. So he gave into it and gave her everything she wanted. Him.

Kushina sucked and slurped as much as she could. The feeling of having her son's cock in her mouth felt really good. Sure it was incest but she didn't care. She wanted to know he was loved. She wanted to know that someone loved him. And she ensured that it was her who loved him so.

"I'm cumming." moaned Naruto as he pushed her head down on his cock.

Kushina completely let go and let the first shot of cum shoot down her throat.

She managed to get the first shot down but then they really came. She sucked as much as she could but in the end, it came out her mouth and onto her son's cock. He had cummed for a full minute and Kushina's clothes were completely drenched in cum. Pulling his cock out her mouth she licked it clean while she got out of her clothes.

"Delicious sochi. Make me feel good." said Kushina as the last article of clothes fell off her body to reveal her beautiful body to him.

Grabbing his own clothes and taking them off, he scooped her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom. His mind lost in a haze of pleasure and lust.

Laying her down, he went to her lips and captured them as he lined himself up with her dripping pussy.

Pushing into her while Kushina broke her kiss and moaned into him as she felt such a big object in her. Her toys never gave her this much pleasure.

"Kaa-chan." said Naruto.

He soon felt his mother bucking her hips against his. Feeling how horny she was, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"That's it. Give your slutty Kaa-chan a good fuck." said Kushina as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Giving her a good long kiss, Naruto began to slowly pump in and out of her. He knew he'd be going to hell for this. But then again, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. So he'd be enjoying the ride until it was over.

Kushina dug her nails into Naruto's skin, at this rate she'd reach her orgasm more than ever. And sure enough she did after a few good thrusts. And so did Naruto.

"Kaa-chan!" climaxed Naruto as he fired his load deep into her.

"Sochi!" climaxed Kushina as she felt his cum spray her insides white.

 **Lemon end.**

Collapsing next to her, Naruto soon fell asleep with her and so did Kushina. For Kushina, she couldn't even believe what she had done, but man alive would she be doing it again. Naruto never knew it either as he felt his mother snuggle up to him with him doing the same. One thing was for sure, they'd never be looking at each other like mother and son again.

Waking up to a beautiful morning, Naruto got dressed and headed into the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Kushina humming to herself as she cooked him some food. She looked so peaceful as she worked. But that was when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning Kaa-chan." said Naruto.

"Morning sochi." said Kushina as Naruto broke the hug.

"Can I ask you what happened last night?" asked Naruto making Kushina stop everything and look to her son.

"What do you mean?" asked Kushina.

"Kaa-chan. Don't play dumb please. Why did I wake up in your bed naked?" asked Naruto sitting down on the stoel.

He already knew the answer, he just needed to hear it from her.

"Well, sochi..." began Kushina as she switched the stove off and sat down with him.

"I...

 **And scene.**

 **Heheheheheh. Evil of me I know. Ending the first chapter with a cliff hanger. I don't know if it was one for you guys and girls but the creation of this chapter sucked me in and I just felt like it should be appropriate. Keep you guys hungry for more. As well, Kushina and Naruto are now lovers.**

 **As well here is the harem list:**

 **Kushina - Naruto's mother**  
 **Kaguya Otsutsuki - Naruto's Math Teacher**  
 **Mei Terumi - Naruto's Biology Teacher**  
 **Mikoto Uchiha - Sasuke's mother and Naruto's English teacher**  
 **Samui - Naruto's P.E. Teacher**  
 **Mabui - Principle of Naruto's high school**  
 **Sarah Kerrigan - Queen Of Blades and current leader of the Zerg**  
 **Sara - Naruto's other childhood friend who has a slight crush on him**

 **It will stay as this. So no changes**

 **Chapter 2: Raging Feelings.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Raging Feelins

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had learnt of why Hinata was avoiding Naruto. It was because she was dating and sleeping with Naruto's friend. Sasuke. I know it was a hard hit for you Hinata x Naruto fans out there so I'm so sorry. But ah well.**

 **With Naruto's rage being elevated like that, he storms away from his now ex girlfriend and cuts all ties from her. But that isn't the only thing that happened. Due to Naruto playing the drunk card after drinking some wine with his mother. He learns that Kushina had a dark side in the form of incest. Being mother and son. With such a thing happening, Naruto asks his mother as to what happened.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Raging Feelings.

"Be straight with me, kaa-san. What happened last night? And why was I in your bed when you specifically told me that I am to sleep in my own room?" asked Naruto folding his arms.

Kushina meerly did nothing aside from grabbing Naruto's face and kissing him on the lips in a passionate kiss. The 17 year old's eyes widened as he felt Kushina's tongue brush against his lips. Breaking from the kiss, or more like pushing her away, Naruto found Kushina to be crying.

"I'm sorry, sochi." she sobbed. "I'm truly sorry for defiling you. Truth is, I had sex with you."

Naruto widened his eyes in 'shock' he was awake and aware of the entire thing. But for his own mother to say it brought about the same response. Kushina meerly hung her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Unable to look Naruto in the eyes.

"What?" was all Naruto could say to her.

"I'm so sorry for taking your virginity like that. I truly am." said Kushina as Naruto stood up.

"When did this happen?" he asked her.

"When your father left us for another woman. When he left me and you, I swore to never love again. But as the years went on, I watched you grow up into a fine young man. I found myself being drawn to you. And not the way a mother is drawn to her son. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't hold it back anymore. I held myself back because of your relationship with Hinata-chan. But when you came home last night with that temper going haywire. When I found out that you broke up with Hinata because of what she did, it destroyed the barrier I had placed to keep myself from taking you. I'm truly sorry for doing that to you. I love you, sochi. I love you so much that I would kill myself or lose my sanity if I didn't have you to love." said Kushina with Naruto mentally gasping at what he just heard.

"You love me? More than what a mother should?" said Naruto with Kushina nodding her head.

It was all too much for him to handle. He knew of his mother's lonliness from his father cheating and leaving her. But to hear that his mother wanted him. Was on a different level. He soon realized that, over the years, he had told the boys to leave his mother out of their talks on who the hottest MILF was. Was due to his protectiveness of her. But now, now Naruto may be feeling that all he had done to stave off horny boys, was because he really, really loved her. Walking over to her, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kushina instantly looked up to her son, expecting him to give her an outburst on how incest was wrong and how they shouldn't delve into this type of taboo love. But she never expected Naruto to kiss her on the lips as she was pulled into his warm embrace. Kushina stood there shocked as she felt Naruto kiss her, but her eyes soon closed as she kissed him back. Throwing her arms around his neck, she stood up on her toes as she pressed her body against her son's.

Breaking the kiss after a few minutes, Kushina gazed with lust and love into her son's eyes while Naruto looked deeply into hers. This want. The want of love for each of them. This transended everything. This unconditional love was what they had been seeking. This absolute want and love.

Looking to the clock which also displayed the days, Naruto found it to be Sunday. Seeing that tomorrow, school will begin with a new week, Naruto smiled to Kushina.

"Kaa-chan. I will never leave you. I will never betray you. If you'd let me, I'll show the the love you so desire." said Naruto as Kushina placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'd love that, sochi." she said as she soon found herself picked up bridal style and carried to their bedroom.

 **Lemon.**

Once in the bedroom, the clothes of both Uzumaki's were seen sprawled on the floor as Naruto lay over Kushina while both were in the nude. The two kissed feverishly. Holding onto each other in desperation as if time would rip them from each other's embrace.

Naruto's tongue explored Kushina's mouth while hers did the same to Naruto's. Breaking from the kiss, Naruto gazed at his beautiful mother. Her body was kept in prestine condition thanks to the amount of Spinning classes she had taken. Just the right balance between muscle and regular flesh.

"Kaa-chan. I love you." said Naruto as he kissed her neck making Kushina moan in pleasure.

"I love you too, sochi." said Kushina as she felt and watched Naruto move down.

Giving her wonderful D-cup breasts each a kiss, Naruto trailed down further as he planted a kiss on her toned stomach. Once he reached her legs, Naruto parted them and gazed at her clean shaven pussy.

"Kaa-chan, you're so beautiful." he said as he looked into Kushina's eyes.

"Thank you, sochi." purred Kushina as she smiled to her son.

Diving forward, Naruto watched as Kushina arched her back as she moaned loudly as he drove his tongue into her warm confinds. Naruto found that she tasted rather amazing. He could taste what seemed like strawberries. It tasted absolutely amazing. He wanted more of it. So much more that he pushed against Kushina.

Kushina arched her back further as moans escaped her lips. Feeling Naruto's tongue deep inside where he once was, felt absolutely amazing. She soon began to grind herself against his face as she grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper. As if wanting him to explore further and further.

Naruto rather liked how his mother was grabbing his hair. It just went to show how much she wanted him. Moving his hand, he inserted two fingers into her pussy and began to finger fuck her. This only brought Kushina into a new level of pleasure as she felt her son finger her.

Kushina had played with herself on numerous occasions. But to feel another set of fingers in her was a new feeling all together. But she soon felt her release coming up.

"Sochi...I'M CUMMINNNNGGG!" she screamed as she squirted into Naruto's mouth.

Swallowing, tasting, savoring, drinking it all, Naruto found he may end up becoming addicted to this taste. It was way better than ramen. With Kushina coming back down from her high, she watched as Naruto come out from her legs as he licked his lips.

"So tasty." said Naruto as Kushina tackled his lips and pinned him below her. Tasing herself on Naruto's tongue.

"So glad you think so. Now it's my turn to taste you." said Kushina as she moved her hand down and stroke his cock.

Naruto meerly watched as Kushina slowly moved down and gave his cock a lick. Thrusting his hips up from the experience, he watched as Kushina moved her head back as she waved a finger to her son.

"Nah ah ah. Be a good boy." she purred as she licked her lips.

Taking the head into her mouth, she moaned in pleasure as she began to bob her head back and forth at a comfortable and slow pace. Naruto meerly lay there as Kushina continued to service his pole. Even though they had sex last night, it was still better.

Kushina soon pulled the head out her mouth and took one of his balls into her mouth. Naruto threw his head back as he felt her tongue lap along his orbs. Feeling the tongue move was absolutely amazing. But Kushina stopped her actions and took the head back into her mouth. But this time pushing more of him into her mouth.

"Fuck Kaa-chan. That feels good." said Naruto as Kushina pulled him out her mouth.

"I should wash your mouth out young man. But yes, this is good." she purred as she went back to sucking him off.

Increasing her speeds she began to add slurping noises as she quickened her pace. Gaining her reward as Naruto released into her waiting mouth. Kushina moaned as she swallowed it all in a greedy manner. Savouring her son's cum as it flooded her mouth and slithered down her throat. He tasted very much like ramen. Pulling his cock out her mouth, Kushina crawled onto Naruto as she kissed him, letting Naruto taste a bit of himself on her tongue.

"Time for the main course." said Kushina as she gave Naruto's cock a few pumps before she moved her hips down.

"I think so kaa-chan." said Naruto as he watched her pussy move closer and closer to his cock.

Soon the head pushed past her lips and enter her. Both moaned in the pleasure as Kushina continued to drop down onto Naruto's cock. Once fully sheathed inside her, Kushina threw her head back as she came then and there. It had only been a few hours since she had her son's cock inside her. And it still amazed her that she was able to cum from just putting it in her.

"Damn kaa-chan. You're so tight." said Naruto as his hands shot to her chest.

"Ah ah ah. I don't care. This is our moment. This is our time. Now, fuck me." she said/moaned as she moved her hips on Naruto's pelvis.

Naruto watched as his dick moved in and out of her pussy. She was truly a goddess in every way. And now that she was his, Naruto would do everything he knew to ensure that she would stay his. His heart had been destroyed by Hinata. But was repaired by Kushina.

"Kaa-chan. I love you. Stay mine forever." said Naruto as Kushina began to scream out in pleasure.

"I promise. I will be yours. I am yours. Everything I am is yours. By body, my mind, my soul. It's all yours." moaned Kushina as she picked up her paces as her pussy clamped down on Naruto's cock.

"Kaa-chan. Ugh, I'm abaout to cum." said Naruto as he felt his load building up.

"Inside. Cum inside me. I want it in me." she moaned as Naruto's hands moved to her waist.

Pushing Kushina down onto his waist while he thrusted his hips up, he watched as Kushina howled in pleasure as his thick ropes shot into her pussy. Kushina collapsed onto Naruto's chest as she felt his cock fall out her pussy. But Naruto was still quite hard.

"Wanna go another round?" asked Naruto as he ran a hand along Kushina's back making her shiver at his touch.

"Round 2." she said as she climbed off him and opened her legs.

Naruto got the message and got ontop of her and inserted himself into her.

Kushina moaned in pleasure as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck. Thrusting in and out of her, Kushina felt like a new woman. She had never felt such pleasure ever since Minato walked out on her. But no matter. She was on love again. In the form of her son as her lover.

Naruto was having similar thought along those lines. He hated his father for walking out on them. Especially leaving his mother alone like that. But he would never treat her like that. His nature was too kind to do something like that. He may be a rebel, but he was never a person to break a heart. Unless that person stabbed him in the back.

Latching his lips onto hers, Naruto sped up his actions, bringing them closer to their approaching climax. Kushina soon dug her nails into Naruto's back, making small cuts that drew blood as she broke from the kiss and began to scream out in pleasure.

"YESSS! YYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! Right there. Fuck me right there. I love you. I want you. I want you so bad. Make me yours. I am your property now." moaned Kushina as Naruto fucked her silly.

"Kaa-chan. Here it comes." said Naruto as Kushina locked her legs behind him.

"Put it inside again. Cum inside me!" she screamed as Naruto gave a few more thrusts.

Slamming his hips against hers, Naruto unloaded everything into her womb as both cried out in pleasure as Kushina dug her nails deeper into Naruto's back.

 **Lemon end.**

With his loads dying out, Naruto pulled out of her only to have Kushina climb onto him and slide his dick into her again, making her moan as it entered her.

"So, sochi." she purred getting his attention.

"Hm?" asked Naruto as he moved his left hand to be stroking her back and rear.

"What are you going to do about Hinata-chan?" asked Kushina with Naruto clicking his tongue.

"Nothing, she chose her path. She would rather suck and fuck Sasuke-teme than be with me. I don't care what she does. Besides, I have someone better." said Naruto.

"Oh? And who is tha...ah." said Kushina as she felt Naruto thrust into her.

"Simple, you." said Naruto as Kushina smiled to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm happy to hear that." she said as she sat up on Naruto's lap. "So, up for another round?"

"I believe so." said Naruto with Kushina squeeling in delight as they picked up where they left off.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina has come clean about the fact that she loved Naruto so much and now the two of them have consumated their new found love with each other.**

 **With such a thing happening between mother and son, Naruto begins a new chapter in his life where he and Kushina have pushed past the bond between mother and son and into the relm of lovers.**

 **Chapter 3: School Life.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: School Life

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and his MILF of a mother, Kushina had consumated their love for each other and became actual lovers. With such a thing happening, no one will accept such a relationship. So for now they'll do such a thing behind closed doors.**

 **With Naruto claiming his love for his mother and Kushina claiming him as her lover.**

 **With the two now lovers, Naruto continues his life as normal, but now with his hot MILF mother as a lover.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: School Life.

Waking up to a new morning, Naruto stretched his tired limbs and found himself in the room that belonged to Kushina. The memories of them making love to each other replayed in his mind. He knew of the relationship being that of incest, but he didn't care. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing his mother crying, he couldn't bare the thought of her being lonely. So he vowed to always be there for her. Even if the relationship was taboo in the eyes of society.

Getting dressed after a shower, he headed down the stairs and found his mother by the stove making some breakfast for them to eat. He couldn't deny the fact that she had the body of a supermodel. Infact, she once worked as a supermodel. How about that. But right now, here she was. A stay at home mother who is now the current lover to her son. Filling his and her desires to the fullest. She didn't like what Hinata did to her son. And she vowed to never do that to her Naruto-kun. But her musings were cut short when she felt a pair of strong arms warp around her waist and pull her into the embrace of her lover. Which was backed up by a kiss to the neck.

"Morning kaa-chan." said Naruto as he kissed her neck making her moan in delight at his touch.

"Morning sochi. Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you set the table." said Kushina.

Naruto did as instructed and set the table just as Kushina finished making the food and setting it down.

The two ate as they played with each other's feet. The smile on Naruto's face was evident that he was enjoying it as well as Kushina based off her smile.

As they ate, Kushina asked Naruto a question.

"You going to school today?" she asked with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah. I'll be a little late for our session tonight though. Ms. Terumi wants a project done by next week. She has told me that she is willing to let me use her classroom. As well, Ms. Otsutsuki has asked me to help her unload some boxes of new math equipment into the storeroom." said Naruto.

Kushina couldn't deny the fact that the teachers being Kaguya and Mei were into her son. Honestly, why wouldn't they? He was the perfect package in a man. One who was kind, caring, studied hard and did his best. Plus he knew how to take care of himself with the way he trained in the gym. Kushina got a good look at that hot body when they had sex over and over. But she didn't like the idea as to the fact that they were lusting after her prize and her possession. But she also couldn't deny the fact that they were lonely. Kaguya lost her fiance in a plane crash while Mei divorced her husband after she caught him cheating on her with her Yoga instructor. A cliche incident which resulted in Zabuza to be kicked out of Mei's house. She couldn't deny the fact that they both were crying out for a man in their lives. So she was willing to overlook this fact and share Naruto. But Hinata was off the table as she cheated on Naruto and ripped out his heart. Looking to her son as he scooped some egg onto his fork, she spoke her question.

"What do you think on sleeping with your two hot teachers?" she asked making the blonde choke on his food.

"Come again?" asked Naruto downing some water.

"Don't deny it. Before you and I had sex and became lovers, I saw how you looked at those two hotties. I even heard you calling their names as masterbated to them." said Kushina with Naruto going red.

"So what? They're into me. But I didn't go into that relationship because I was already in one with Hinata. Though that is no more, I still can't because I've got you." said Naruto making Kushina blush.

"As much as I love the fact that you find me ravishing, I won't deny the fact that you love those two. I give you permission to have your way with them. But under no circumstances are you to rape them." said Kushina.

"I would never." said Naruto with Kushina smiling as she ate some of her breakfast.

"I know. Just testing you. But before you fuck them, fuck me first. I will prove to you that I am the better lover." said Kushina with Naruto nodding his head and putting his dishes in the sink.

"Got it. Well, I'm heading to school. See you when I get home, my sexy MILF." said Naruto as he gave Kushina as passionate kiss on the lips.

Grabbing his stuff and heading to school, Naruto felt his bliss and pleasure turn sour and rage festered through the cracks as his steps drew him closer to the school.

One word. Hinata. There was a large possibility that he'd run into her and Sasuke. How he despised them. Hinata especially. Scratch that. He hated both of them. Hinata betrayed his love for her. And Sasuke betrayed their friendship. It only took either of them to say: No. But they'd rather do it without him knowing. No matter. He had a way better lover. And it was a perfect relationship.

Getting to school, Naruto got his stuff out his locker and headed through the crowded halls of the school. Paying no mind to the other students talking by the lockers. But he soon gritted his teeth in rage as he heard a voice behind him. A voice he knew all too well. Hinata Hyuga.

"Naruto-kun." she called as her feet drew her closer to him.

"What?" hissed Naruto turning to glare at her.

"I'm so sorry for what I did that one night. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." said Hinata.

"Oh no. That's fine. I forgive you. Let's go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend." said Naruto with Hinata smiling to him.

"Really?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

"No! This isn't an anime or manga!" barked Naruto getting everyone's attention. "Why would I? You chose to fuck Sasuke-san behind my back. Why would I chose to go out with you after witnessing such a betrayal. Either of you could've said no. But you didn't. Was it the feeling of forbidden love that turned you on?"

"Naruto-kun, you're making a scene." said Hinata looking to the staring faces.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" shouted Naruto. "You'd rather love Sasuke-san that me? Fine. Guess what? We're done. Now you don't have to worry about doing it behind my back. You're no longer my girlfriend."

"Naruto-kun. Please don't do this." begged Hinata with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you. I'd always love you."

"Yeah?" growled Naruto. "Well...maybe you should've thought about that before having fucking sex with Sasuke-teme. We're done. Through. FINSIHED! You're dead to me."

And with that Naruto stormed away from Hinata, leaving the poor girl crying in the hallways. Her sobs of despair filled the halls as Naruto kept moving away from her. Getting into the first lesson, Naruto threw his bag onto the desk of his Math class. Kaguya looked up when Naruto slammed his books onto the table which gave the poor MILF a fright in the process.

"Naruto-kun. What's wrong?" she asked getting up from her desk and walking over to the boy.

"Oh nothing. Just broke up with my girlfriend after I caught her having sex with my best friend." hissed Naruto looking to Kaguya.

"Oh, that's bad." said Kaguya before an idea light up in her head.

Seeing that Naruto was free, she could make her move on him. Not even knowing of the incestual relationship he now had with his mother.

"Say, Naruto-kun." said Kaguya leaning forward, giving Naruto an eyefull of her D-cup cleavage. "Don't let this get you down. I'm sure there are plenty other fish in the sea."

Naruto knew where this was going. Kaguya was subtly leading him on to let him open up to her and for her to climb into his pants. Kushina did say that such a relationship was fine, as long as he fucked Kushina first.

"I agree there. Who knows. She may even be right infront of me." said Naruto with Kaguya smiling.

"Indeed." said Kaguya as the bell rang for first period.

The class go underway as more and more students got into the class. Kaguya stood at the head of the class as she held a stack of papers.

"Alright, I'll now begin reading out the marks for your class test. Starting from lowest to highest." said Kaguya as she ran down the list.

The test was rather hard for many, but for some, it was rather easy, like with Naruto. Who scored the highest out of the class. Scoring a rather easy score of 89%. Naruto was rather impressed with that score. He knew that he would be getting a nice reward when he got home and told Kushina about his mark.

The day went on the same as it would always. But when Biology period came, Naruto made his way to the class and sat down. It was still break period, so Naruto sat in the class waiting for break to end. Mei was in the back, doing whatever she was doing while Naruto sat there working on his project. But the sounds of something falling down onto someone broke Naruto out of his thoughts as he ran into the room Mei was in. Only to find a few boxes of paper crashed all over her.

"Ms. Terumi. Are you okay?" asked Naruto making his way to her and help her up.

"I am. Thanks Naruto-kun." said Mei before smiling to Naruto. "I heard about your break up with Hinata-chan. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." said Naruto. "Caught her fucking my best friend."

"Oh that's rough. Don't worry. I'm sure someone will come your way." said Mei thinking along the same lines of Kaguya.

"I know." said Naruto as he helped pack the boxes away.

Once the day ended, Naruto made his way back to Kaguya's class and helped her pack the math equipment away. Kaguya didn't really do much as she watched the young stud pack the boxes away. But she soon had an idea. It was pretty clever and so she grabbed a box that was light enough and walked into the storeroom and grabbed a ladder.

"Uh, Naruto-kun?" she calld to him, getting his attention. "Can you just hold the ladder steady for me?"

"Sure Ms. Otsutsuki." said Naruto with Kaguya shaking her head.

"Kaguya. We're alone." said the hot teacher.

Grabbing the ladder as Kaguya headed up the ladder, Naruto watched as she placed the box on the top shelf, but then pretended to lose her balance and fell backward.

Naruto saw this and caught his falling teacher. Landing into his arms, Kaguya held onto the boy for dear life while she smiled inside as she felt his strong arms holding her close.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun." she said as she looked into his eyes.

"No problem." said Naruto.

Kaguya soon inched her face closer to Naruto's, feeling her breath becoming quicker at what she was about to do. Naruto didn't back away from her as he knew what was about to happen. Soon enough, Kaguya captured Naruto's lips as she climbed out his hold and pressed her body against his.

Naruto was rather surprised by her sudden advance. But welcome it as he kissed her back. Kaguya soon pushed Naruto against the wall as she kissed more feverishly and more passionately. Desperation laced her lips as she made out with her student. But after a minute, they broke the kiss when breathing became necessary. Naruto gazed into the white haired teacher as she gazed into his.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"I won't deny it anymore. I love you. And I want you." said Kaguya blushing red as she broke her embrace of Naruto. "You're everything I want in a man. Ever since my fiance died, I've tried to find another man to love. But couldn't find one. But then I saw you. You're nothing like the other perverts who look my way. You're kind, caring and charming. I love you."

Naruto looked at his blushing teacher as she looked away from him, expecting him to deny such feelings of love. But she didn't expect him to kiss her again. Kaguya's heart raved as she kissed him back with as much passion as the last kiss. She found it rather exilerating that her favorite student felt the same way about her. The seeds of such a love had been planted.

Breaking the kiss again, Kaguya once more gazed into the crystal blue eyes of Naruto as she began to lose her mind in a haze of lust.

"Kaguya, I feel the same with you. I don't want to see you lonely. I want to see you happy. Even if this relationship is wrong, I don't care. I will take away your lonliness." said Naruto with Kaguya giving a schoolgirl squeel of delight.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." said Kaguya as she hugged him with love and warmth in her filled heart. "Hearing you say that made me so happy."

"If you'd allow it. I will give you the love you desire so badly." said Naruto with Kaguya placing a hand on the boy's lips.

"Let's take it slow first. Build up our relationship and all. As much as I'd love to claim you as my own, I want to take it slow." said Kaguya with Naruto nodding his head in understanding.

"Of course. Take your time. I will wait for you." said Naruto with Kaguya giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you." she said as the two walked out the storeroom as if nothing ever happened.

 **Unknown planet. Xenomorph Hive.**

A large force of what seemed to be space marines bombarded the living crap out of the massive nest as Xenomorph poured out of it to defend their Queen from the encrouching threat. But were cut down in the process from the firepower of the weapons the marines held.

Deep within the Hive, rested a Xenomorph Queen. Injured after the previous battle that she led against these marines on a planet not far from their home. Blood flowed out her body as she hissed and clicked in the pain she was experiencing.

A lone Xenomorph crawled over to its Queen and began a conversation.

"My Queen, you must leave. We're about to be overrun. You must leave in order to reunited the other factions." it spoke in clicks and hisses.

"My time has come short. The Xenomorph race will be scattered at this rate. Remnants of a dying race. We will fade into the comsic history." said the Queen in the same hisses and clicks. "But, mark my words. I make this promise. On my deathbed, I shall grant a soul of pure heart which has been tainted by pain with my power. This person will gather and lead the Xenomorph to a new age of conquest. And will bring this false government to its knees."

"As you've willed it. We shall await the arrival of our new master." said the Xenomorph as the Queen slowly crawled away and used her power to possess a marine to hijack a space craft and take her to a planet.

Doing such, the Queen left the planet she once called home as the life slowly drained from her body. With the ship being placed on auto-pilot by the marine, he was soon devoured by the Queen as the ship flew in one direction. Nearing its destination.

Earth.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Kaguya have begun their relationship of becoming lovers. But Kaguya is not aware of the incetsual relationsip between Naruto and Kushina. But mark my words, she will find out soon.**

 **As well, now we see the Xenomorph and that they are currently being overrun. In a desperate attempt to save her race, the Xenomorph Queen leaves the planet in search of a person who was pure of heart but tainted by pain. With her nearing the planet called Earth, she will soon gain her wish when she crash lands on the planet.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Chapter 4: Trip Gone Wrong.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Trip Gone Wrong

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **So the last place we left off was where the relationship between Kaguya and Naruto had begun to grow. Kaguya confessing to love Naruto after her fiance died. And Naruto accepting her feelings.**

 **But not only this, we have seen exactly what has happened to the Xenomorph. With their Queen severly injured, the Queen leaves her world in search of someone who is pure of heart but tainted by pain.**

 **With the course she's going on, the Xenomorph heads to Earth.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Trip Gone Wrong.

 **Lemon.**

With Naruto arriving home rather later than usual, Kushina had been waiting for quite some time for her son and lover to return home. She vowed to never cheat on him, even though she agreed to share him with the other women. But she told Naruto that he is to have sex with her first before anyone else.

Naruto of course agreed to these conditions.

Right now, Kushina and Naruto were in the main bedroom, Kushina on her knees as she sucked off her son with as much passion as she had want. He tongue lashing at the sides of his cock while she bobbed her head back and forth.

Naruto meerly watched on as his red heaired mother sucked him off. He still couldn't believe he was in such a relationship with the one that birthed him. But those ties were cut ever since Kushina had sex with her son when he got 'drunk'.

"Kaa-chan. That feels so good." said Naruto as he ran a hand through her red locks.

"Glad you think so, sochi. Now, why don't you give me what I want." she said as she licked her lips before going back to sucking him off.

Naruto slowly moved his head back as he let a moan of pleasure escape his lips. Feeling Kushina's expert tongue and mouth move all over his cock, working it to his growing climax.

"Here it comes. I'm gonna blow." said Naruto as Kushina quickened her pace.

 _'Yes. Give me it. Give it all to me.'_ thought Kushina as she sucked him even more.

Naruto soon released it all into her waiting mouth as Kushina swallowed it all down in large gulps. Feeling it slither down her throat and into her belly. Moaning at how wonderful it tasted to swallow her son's cum, she pulled his cock out her mouth as she gave it a kiss before standing up.

"Time for my other reward." she purred as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down.

Naruto meerly lay there as Kushina straddled him as her lower lips brushed past his cock. Sending shivers down both their spines. Kushina took hold of Naruto's cock as she looked into her eyes.

"You'll be gone for a week. So make sure you give me enough cum to remember you while you're away. Fuck me nice and hard." said Kushina as she lowered herself into his cock.

Both moaned from the pleasure. Kushina moaned as she felt the cock move into her pussy while Naruto moaned from feeling how tight his mother was.

"Oh, you're so big. I love it. Nothing compares to the real deal." moaned Kushina as she moved her hips a dit.

"Damn kaa-chan. You're so tight." said Naruto as his hands shot up to her chest and began to knead her breasts.

Kushina soon began to move up and down, stimulating both their pleasure as they moaned from the experience. Naruto soon surged up and took one of Kushina's tits into his mouth as he began to feed from her while Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking pleasure in the feeling as she rode her son like no tomorrow. Moans soon turned to screams as Kushina's eyes closed shut while her nails dug into Naruto's skin. Her tongue hanging out her mouth as she screamed in pleasure.

"Yes YEEEEESSSSSS! Right there. It feels so good. I want you. I want you so bad. Fuck me. Fuck your indecent and slutty kaa-chan." cried Kushina as Naruto thrusted into her as she dropped down onto his pelvis.

They continued this position before Naruto turned the tables and pinned Kushina onto the bed. Grabbing her wrists, he lifted her arms above her head as he licked her neck. Kushina felt so much pleasure as Naruto rammed in and out of her like an animal aserting its dominance. Kushina loved how her son took charge when it came to having sex with her. He was such an animal in bed. Or in any other place they did it in.

But Naruto soon felt his release coming up and Kushina knew it too. Locking her legs behind him, Kushina held her son in place as he rocked back and forth.

"Inside me. I want it inside." moaned Kushina as Naruto moved his head away from her neck.

"As you wish." said Naruto thrusting more faster.

After a few quick thrusts, Naruto blew his load into her womb. Kushina arched her back as she felt the hot ropes of her son's cum flood her womb. Hitting the spot where he once was. Naruto grunted as he continued to fire his load into his horny mother. Looking at her cumming face, Naruto smiled as he felt his loads die out.

Pulling out of her as he legs relaxed, Kushina got onto her hands and knees. Placing a hand on her ass, she looked over to Naruto and gave him a wink.

"Fuck me like this." she demanded.

Naruto surged forth and plunged his cock into her pussy. Kushina threw her head back as she let out a lewd and long moan from the feeling of being stuffed by his cock again.

Naruto never remained idle as she began to thrust in and out of her with as much vigor as he could. Reaching under her, Naruto began to play with her wonderful breasts as he continued to fuck her from behind.

"You're so slutty, kaa-chan." said Naruto between his thrusts. "Horny for your own son. Such an indecent kaa-chan I have."

"I'm such a nuahgty girl. I need to be punished. Punish me. Punish this slutty MILF with that cock." moaned Kushina as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue hung out her mouth.

Naruto let go of her breasts and gave her ass a slap. Kushina threw her head back from the pleasure as Naruto slapped her again now and again.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Spank me. Fuck me. Defile me. Do what you want with me." she cried as she soon felt her release coming up.

"Naruto-sama. I'm gonne cum. I'm gonna fucking cum." said Kushina as she too began to feel her son's cock swell within her.

"So am I." said Naruto as he gave her ass a few more slaps, the cheeks turning red.

"Inside me. I want you to cum inside me." moaned Kushina as she bucked her hips against his rod.

Giving a few more thrusts, Naruto thrusted his hips forward as he let all the cum he had left flow into her waiting and filled pussy. Kushina howled in pleasure as she too came then and there.

 **Lemon end.**

Pulling out of her and falling back first onto the bed, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Kushina snuggled onto his chest. Rubbing her slender fingers along his chest as she smiled as she listened to the sounds of her son's cum sloshing around inside her.

"You're even better than that bastard of a father was." said Kushina as Naruto ran his hands along her back, occasionaly giving her ass a squeeze.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that." said Naruto as he gave Kushina a kiss.

"So, tomorrow you're going on that Biology camp." said Kushina with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yeah. I promise to make it up to you when I get home." said Naruto with Kushina smiling.

"You'd better." she purred.

"Um, kaa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Hm? What is it sochi?" asked Kushina looking to her soon.

"As much as I enjoy claiming your pussy all the time. Why do you tell me to cum inside you?" asked Naruto with Kushina shrugging her shoulders.

"I just love the feeling of having your cum inside me. If I fall pregnant, then that is that." said Kushina as she fell asleep.

Naruto still remained awake. What she said really stuck with him. If she fell pregnant, then that would mean Naruto will have a child with his own mother. Making the child his daughter or son, while he and Kushina were mother and son. Having a family within a family. It didn't sit well with him. But, he loved Kushina too much to deny her what she wanted. If she fell pregnant, she fell pregnant. Nothing he could do about it. Unless Kushina got an abortion. But that was a serious doubt. She loved children. Why would she get rid of one?

The next morning, Naruto got his clothes and other things needed packed into a bag and headed to the airport where the students would fly. Kushina drove her son to the airport and gave him a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek and wishing him luck on his trip. She also whispered in his ear that he should not try any funny business with Mei unless she brought it on first. Naruto nodded to her and soon, he was in the air.

It was quite the borning fly to the island where the camp was being held. So while he waited, Naruto listened to some music. Playing his favorite band being Nine Lashes. Out of those songs, he listened to his favorite being Never Back Down.

Once the plane landed they all got out and went into their hotel where they'd be staying for a bit. Once his stuff was packed into his room, Naruto decided to look around the island. Mei granted the request but told him to be back by 10 at night. Naruto nodded his head and made his way out and explored the island. It was a habit of his where he was in a new place. He had to explore the place. But as he walked and scrolled through his phone, he watched as his phone soon began to grow in static as the sounds of a ship flew over his head. He was high in the mountains when it happened.

Naruto ducked behind something as the ship grew closer to the ground and soon crash landed over the ridge he was going up. Hearing the ship crash into the dirt, Naruto got out of his hiding place and sprinted up the ridge. What he saw was what looked to be a spaceship. But nothing like he had ever seen before. The ship looked too advanced to be of any country in the world. Red lined the sides and wings while blue lights were dotted around the ship. The ship was also extremely large and looked like a cross between the Black Bird and a Hercules c160. A hatch opened up as half a man thumped onto the ground. Naruto was utterly scared shitless as he looked at the body before him. The ground burned as a trench was also seen from where the ship hit the ridge and to where it was now.

But what also got to him was the strange voice that spoke into his mind.

 _'Child. Come closer.'_ it sounded in his mind.

For some unknown reason, Naruto's legs began to move as he walked to the destroyed ship. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the authorities arrive here. So maybe it would be better for him to get the hell out of here. But his body denied his request as he drew closer to the ship.

Once he was at the hatch, the sound of a low growling noise broke through the sounds of crackling fire and the sparks of electricity.

 _'Step inside. And come closer.'_ the voice said again.

Naruto climbed into the ship and walked to where the low growling sound was coming from. His heart racing even more faster with every step he took. His breathing became quicker as he began to sweat in fear.

A hatch was the only thing that seperated Naruto from the thing ahead.

 _'Open the door.'_ the voice said.

Reaching for the handle, Naruto forced the door open and soon found himself staring at a monster of an alien.

The thing was massive and looked to be well over 2 stories high. How it was able to fit in here was beyond him. The thing had no face yet also had razor sharp looking teeth as it looked down to the frightened blonde.

 _'I am not going to hurt you.'_ it spoke into his mind. _'You hold the items needed. A person of pure heart but tainted by pain.'_

"Huh?" asked Naruto. "I-I do-don't k-know what is going on?"

 _'The Xenomorph race. We are in serious danger. I escaped my planet and fate in order to pass the mantle over to someone else who is of pure heart but tainted by pain.'_ said the Queen.

"Pure heart tainted by pain. I'm not following." said Naruto.

 _'You have experienced pain haven't you.'_ said the Queen.

"Yes. My girfriend was cheating on me. She's dead to me." hissed Naruto.

 _'And that is your pain. Yet you love people. A heart that is pure but tainted by pain.'_ said the Queen as it's tail reared up.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto looking at the tail that looked like a scorpian's tail.

 _'I pass on the mantle of leadership to you. Take control of the Xenomorph and finish what I began.'_ said the Queen as her tail struck Naruto in the chest.

Naruto threw his head back as his back arched to an inhuman angle as Naruto felt something pump into his body.

His body burned and ached from the stuff being injected into him. His eyes scrunched shut as he hiss in pain. The tail was soon removed from his body as Naruto bared his teeth. Releasing a pained cry of what was now inside him, Naruto howled in pain. Releasing what looked like yellow energy as he cried out in pain. When he calmed down, Naruto hunched over as the yellow energy died out with the Queen looking to him.

 _'Lead us to victory. Xenomorph king.'_ said the Queen as she died.

Hearing the sounds of chopper blades drum above him, Naruto sprinted out the ship. Despite how hot and painful his body felt. Making it into the trees, Naruto looked on to see the chopper above stay stable as several soldiers came down from the chopper. Weapons scanning everywhere. Looking to his shirt, Naruto found no form of injury apart from the hole in his shirt. How was that even possible? He was stabbed for crying out loud. How was he not hurt?

Deciding to go back to the hotel and sleep off this growing headache and what felt like a fever, Naruto headed down the mountain and ran to the hotel. Completely unaware that his body was slowly turning.

 **And scene.**

 **Well, shit just escalated hasn't it. Naruto is now on a nice tropical island and enjoying the scenery when he accidently sees a crashing ship. Deciding to investigate, Naruto finds a rather large monster that is called a Xenomorph.**

 **Who then injected something into him which is now slowly turning him. She even said that she is passing the mantle of leadership onto him. What does that mean? And why did she call him a Xenomorph king?**

 **Can Naruto learn as to what has happened to him?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 5: Small Changes.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Small Changes

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had met up with the Xenomorph Queen after the ship she was one crash landed on the island he and the class were on for a trip.**

 **With Naruto meeting with the Queen, she bestows her power on the young boy and thus turns him into the new ruler of the Xenomorph race. But sadly, those traits have yet to surface as they need to be incubated and thus grown. But there will be a few traits that begin to surface.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Small Changes.

Stumbling into the hotel, Naruto used the wall to support his shaking body. His vision hazy and blurry as the world through his eyes spun like a top. He could feel the strange virus that that alien injected into him, wriggling through his bloodstream as he stumbled about in the lobby. Seeing the elevator doors slide open and a janitor walking out, Naruto threw himself into the elevator and hit the floor Mei was on.

His head spinning as he groaned in pain as he looked to the roof of the elevator.

"Fuck. My head feels like it's going to explode." said Naruto as he grabbed the sides of his head and pressed hard on his temples.

When the elevator stopped, Naruto stumbled and slammed into the wall in front of him. A few students who were walking down saw this and looked to the blonde as he stumbled about.

"Hey, Naruto-san. You okay?" asked one of the students.

"No not really." said Naruto as he shambled past them.

Mei's room was just ahead of him. His heart raced. Sweat beaded down his face and neck, drenching his clothes in sweat as he made his way to Mei's room. Slamming into the door, he grabbed the door handle and opened it up.

Mei turned to look at Naruto who stood before her in the door. His eyes hazy as he panted hard.

"A little too direct to come into my room." she purred only for Naruto to collapse.

His head hitting the ground as he passed out as his world went black. Mei sprinted out of her seat and turned over the blonde she was crushing on. Finding his clothes drenched, she went to take it off. Much to her pleasure. But she had to stay professional. She had to check to see if Naruto had contracted anything on the island. If he was alergic to anything. Finding his heart to be racing like a jackhammer, she grabbed the blonde and lifted him onto the bed.

Taking hold of the First Aid kit, she looked around in the bag and found what she was looking for. A syringe. Grabbing a rather long needle, she rammed it into Naruto's arm and attached a drip to him. He needed to stay hydrated. He'd lose all his salts and minerals at this rate should he continue to sweat.

There was nothing else she could other than that. Sitting back in her chair she looked to the young man as he breathed in and out.

"Please be okay." she said.

 **With Kushina.**

It had only been a while since Naruto left for the Biology camp. And she was already missing him. She knew that Naruto was still a school boy and that he had to focus on his studies, but she just wanted to have him close. Oh how she longed for him to return home to her.

Sitting on the couch in the living room as she poured herself some wine, Kushina grabbed the remote and turned it on to a random channel.

"...In other news, a meteor has crashed on an island not to far off our coasts. Authorities have explained to the people that the meteor could be a result of some cosmic distubances that have been found in deep space. Authorities have also released a search order to see if anyone has been affected by the meteor that has crashed on the island-"

"Huh, there's absolute bullshit on. But that meteor that crashed on that island was the same one that Naruto-kun was on. I hope he's okay. But why would authorities wish to search people from a space rock?" she asked herself as the phone rang.

Picking up the phone, she answered it.

"Hello?" asked Kushina.

"Yo, Kushina-chan. How've you been?" asked the person on the other line.

"Mikoto-chan? What's up?" asked Kushina.

"Just wanted to phone in and see how you're doing?" asked Mikoto.

"I'm doing good." said Kushina.

"Sweet, wanna go out?" asked Mikoto.

"Sure, got nothing to do." said Kushina.

"Excellent. Will see you soon." said Mikoto as she hung up.

Kushina simply placed the phone down and looked to the clock. It was only 13:45. Maybe going out will help get her mind off of wanting Naruto back so she can feel his love again.

 **At the wrecked ship.**

Many soldiers were seen keeping a perimeter around the ship. Their eyes peeled for anyone who would try and get a sneak peak. The information they fed the news guys was false of course, this was nothing ever seen before. Something that seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Scientists littered the crashed ship as they took notes and samples of the ship. But as they looked over the ship, a chopper drummed above and landed close to the ship as a few soldier climbed out with a man in an expensive black suit strolled right up the wreckage while the soldiers ordered the others to be removed from the sight.

A scientist walked up to the man in the suit as he voiced his protests.

"This is unacceptable. This is a huge find in our human history. Technology from another world. Proving that life does exist out there. You can't removed us from here." barked the scientist only to be handed a card.

Looking to the card, he found it to be the CEO of a big name company. Akatsuki. The world renowned company that researches the advancement of the human body. And the man before him was none other than Yahiko. The son of the founders of Akatsuki. Konan and Nagato.

"The payment has already been made to your account. We'll take it from here." he said reaching into his phone and calling someone.

"Yeah, it's me. We found it." said Yahiko as the soldiers were forced off the mountain.

 **With Naruto.**

It was now late into the afternoon and the fever Naruto had didn't die out. His body was hot. As if the sun itself was living within him. His mind kept going to a war, a war between the alien like beings that looked totally different than what the Queen looked like while they battled against a large force of people that looked to be in heavy armor.

These images kept replaying in his mind. But soon, he felt the pain subside as a voice spoke into his mind.

 _'Xenomorph will be made stronger. With you as our master.'_ the voice said as the pain stopped entirely.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto slowly sat up as he groaned in pain. His head was slightly in pain but it wasn't spinning. That was a good thing. While the feeling of his head exploding was no longer there. But for some reason there was a horrible taste in his mouth.

"Oh good you're awake. I was about to send you to the hospital." said Mei taking a seat next to the young man. "What happened?"

Naruto was about to answer her by stating that he encountered an alien lifeform, but for some reason, he couldn't bring his mind to tell her. She wouldn't believe him. How could see? She'd just say that he was delusional and imagining things. So he fabricated a story.

"I just went on a walk around the island when I just felt really sick. It must've been something I ate." said Naruto lying through his teeth.

"Well, must've been bad to make you feel like that." said Mei buying his story.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"For some reason, the island is on lockdown. Something about a meteor causing problems with our technology. Small fluxuations nothing major." replied Mei before looking down as a blush caressed her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun. I have a confession to make." she said with Naruto sitting up.

"Okay? What is it?" asked Naruto.

Mei meerly grabbed the blonde's face as she slammed her lips against his.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the sudden surprise, but soon his mind melted as he kissed her back. His hands grabbed her by the waist as she threw her own around his neck. The two made out, the room filled with the sounds of kisses and moans as Mei swapped spit with Naruto. Breaking the kiss after a few minutes, Mei looked into his eyes.

"I love you." she said.

"That's a rather surprising turn of events." said Naruto as Mei sat on the chair.

"Ever since my husband, Zabuza cheated on me with another woman, I felt that I could no longer love again. But you were the one who saved me from my lonliness. They way you treated me. Helped me with the classroom, the lectures and many other things. I love you." said Mei.

"I see." said Naruto with Mei looking away.

"You probably think of me as a cougar of some kind. I don't blame you. An older woman who is close to her thirties, falling for a young man who is only 17. If you wish to hate me for doing that I under..." trailed Mei only to find a finger on her lips.

"Mei-chan. If that is how you felt about me. Then I accept. And to be honest, I found you rather attractive. You're gorgous. If not goddess level. Any man would be happy to be in a relationship with you. Your husband was a dumbass to cheat on you. If you wish to love me and save yourself from the lonliness in your heart, then I shall help you in that department." said Naruto with Mei's face lighting up with excitement.

"You mean...? You don't hate me?" she asked.

"Not at all." said Naruto.

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun." said Mei as she hugged Naruto, pushing his head into her chest as she cried in joy.

Breaking the hug when she realized she was suffocating the poor man, she smiled to him as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before smiling at him.

"As much as I'd love to have sex with you right now. I want to take this relationship slow." said Mei.

"I understand." said Naruto with Mei getting up.

"I'm going to eat quickly. I'll have some food sent up." said Mei leaving the room as she headed out the room and acted like nothing happened.

But when the door closed, Naruto winced in pain as something felt like it was pushing out his gut. Pulling the covers down, Naruto found what seemed to be a carapace of some kind on his stomach. It wasn't that big, but it looked to be like a small scab of some kind. Reaching down he thought it was a scab. Grabbing it he pulled but advised against it when pain shot through his body.

"Bad idea." he said as he pulled the covers back up.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has begun to transform into an alien. His body no longer hurting and his mind no longer in pain thanks to the virus now settling. But sadly, Naruto doesn't realize that he is slowly taking on the form of the Xenomorph. Or a hybridism of both Xenomorph and human.**

 **Not only that, we have seen the cliche thing of a big name company where they come in and take over everything. This time it is in the form of Akatsuki. Run by the CEO who is the son of the founders. Yahiko, the son of Konan and Nagato.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 6: What's Happening?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: What's Happening?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **I have some bad news. As of right now, BlackSpirit101 is out of business. Not because he doesn't enjoy reading. But because of other reasons. Right now, the one whose talking is his girlfriend, Melissa. I've known BlackSpirit for a long time. And this is the bad news.**

 **At 6 o'clock last night, South African time, BlackSpirit went to by some bread and milk from a store up the road. But when he was leaving, there was a shoot out. BlackSpirit was hit in the chest by a stray bullet and is now fighting for his life in the hospital.**

 **Until he is better, I shall be taking over for him. Please be curtious to me as I am new to how he does things. He gave me access to his account and asked me to take over should anything happen to him.**

 **Please pray for a speedy recovery for BlackSpirit101 as he fights for his life in the hospital. I've also been told that he's just come out of surgery. Please, keep him in your prayers.**

 **NOW CONTINUE!**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had begun to transform only slightly as the virus in his system begins to spread. And slowly alter his physical appearance.**

 **But that isn't the only thing. The wrecked ship that crashed with the Xenomorph Queen has been claimed by Akatsuki, run by the CEO of the company, Yahiko.**

 **Can Naruto learn what it means to be the inheriter of this alien like power?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit101 owns nothing.**

Chapter 6: What's Happening?

Waking up to a brand new morning, Naruto stretched his tired limbs. Despite waking up in the same bedroom as Mei, who was fast asleep on the couch, Naruto felt pretty good right now.

Even though he could feel the virus slithering inside his bloodstream. He felt like a million bucks. Heading into the bathroom, Naruto ran some water. Looking to the mirror, he found nothing out of the ordinary. Though the veins in his eyes did look a bit exagirated. But other than that, he felt fine.

Running some water, Naruto washed his hair. But sadly, he didn't expect something to follow him in. He was busy paying attention to the shampoo in his hair and the small scab on his gut to not notice.

When Mei heard the tap to the shower open and the water pour out, she got off the couch and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she did have the body that most of her students, and a majority of the men loved. Which made her have an entire horde of men of all ages wanting her. She hated that. But Naruto was a different story. He wasn't like any of those people. He was kind, caring, loving and quite the gentleman. She wondered if she'd ever see that again when she found Zabuza in bed with her Yoga teacher. And apparently, she did when Naruto came across her view.

Taking a deep breath, she stripped off her clothes and looked at her body. Wide birth giving hips, long shapely legs, DD border E cup breasts, and a well maintained and smooth stomach.

"Okay." she said as she made her way to the shower and slid the door open to reveal the man she loved.

Licking her lips as she took him in, she found him to be everything she wanted and more. Personality wise, Naruto was a gentleman, but physic wise. He had the body of a professional athlete. Not too bulky but enough for him to focus on both strength and speed. Carefully opening the shower door she climbed in. Pressing her body against his.

 **Lime.**

"Mei-chan. What are you doing?" asked Naruto as he pushed his hands against the wall due to Mei forcing her body against his, feeling her breasts push up against his back. "What happened to taking it slow?"

"We are." she purred as she trailed her hands along his body while licking his neck. "I did say I want to take it slow. What that means is that we aren't going to go to full on sex marathon. Just a bit of play here and there."

"That's still counting towards sex." said Naruto.

"Not quite." retorted Mei as her hands moved down and began to stroke his member that stood proud from feeling her breasts against his back.

Licking her lips as she turned him around she gazed with lust to look at the rod before her. Looking up to Naruto she gave him a peck on the lips.

"My my, getting hard from your teacher. You're such a dirty boy." said Mei as she trailed her hands along his chest.

"I'm dirty? You're the one who brought this on." retorted Naruto.

"You never did anything about stopping me." remarked Mei as she slowly dropped to her knees.

"I'm going to enjoy this." she purred as she gave the head of his cock a kiss.

Naruto closed one eye as he felt her sweet tender lips on his cock. Leaving a nice red lip stick mark for a few seconds before running off from the water of the shower.

"Be very quiet. Don't want others to know." she purred as she took the head into her mouth.

Naruto had received a blowjob from his mother quite a few times. But for another woman to do it made him gain the same reaction as to the first time he got one. Mei looked at Naruto who was breathing rather harshly. Smiling as she continued to suck him, she went further to fondle his sack. Bobbing her head slow but picking up the pace a few seconds later than slowly it down again.

Naruto had never had a blowjob like this. All Kushina did was suck him ruthlessly in order for him to cum after at least 5 minutes. It was as if Kushina wanted to fucking him so badly so she sped up the foreplay. But Mei was on another level. She was taking her sweet time. Teasing the young blonde as she sucked him more and more. Fondling and playing with his sack as she sucked him off. Adding in a few deep throats here and there.

"Mei-chan. I'm gonna cum." said Naruto as he felt his release building up.

Mei did nothing apart from continuing to suck him. And soon enough. His seed flooded her mouth. Moaning as she down it all in large gulps, Mei closed her eyes as she savoured the delicious taste of Naruto's cum. Once his loads died out, Mei pulled the cock out her mouth and slowly stood up.

 **Lime end.**

"Delicious." she purred as she gave Naruto a kiss.

"I guess I can't deny it. That did feel good." said Naruto as he gave Mei a kiss back.

"Glad you liked it. Cause we'll be doing that more later on." said Mei as the two went to do what they were meant to do and shower.

Once both had showered, they left the room and walked down to the lobby of the hotel where all the students were. Once the elevator doors opened all eyes were on Naruto.

"Naruto-san, are you okay?" asked a student.

"Yeah, I'm good." said Naruto.

"You looked so pale when you came in yesterday. Are you feeling better?" asked a female student.

"Trust me. I''m okay." said Naruto as the automatic doors to the hotel opened up to reveal some scientists, a man in a business suit with orange hair and some ray bands on while a whole bunch of soldiers armed with M4 Carbines stood around them.

"Sorry for the intrusion." said the man with orange hair. "But we have reason to believe that some of you are infected with a deadly virus."

"That's crazy talk. We were all here when that thing hit." said a student.

"That isn't true. We found this at the scene of the crash." said Yahiko holding up a wallet.

"Crap. That's my wallet." mumbled Naruto as Yahiko opened it up.

"A mister, Naruto Uzumaki? Are you here?" asked Yahiko pulling out Naruto's ID card.

"Yeah. I'm here." said Naruto stepping forward.

He couldn't escape now. They called out his name. Or he could've faked his name by saying it wasn't Naruto Uzumaki. But the other students would look at him and they'd instantly know he was the one they were looking for.

"Check 'em." ordered Yahiko.

"Right, all students and are to line up here. Each scientist shall test your DNA to see if you've been infected by what Naruto-san here has contracted." said a soldier as the soldiers grabbed students with the scientists getting to work.

"This is crazy. How could Naruto be the catalyst for some virus? If he was the one who contracted it. Surely it would've spread." said Mei with Yahiko stepping towards her.

"As much as I'd hate to say it. Especially to a goddess like you. We believe that Naruto-san here has contracted a virus and passed it on. It may be active and hiding for the time being." said Yahiko giving Mei's hand a kiss.

"Back off bucko. I'm already taken." hissed Mei.

"Well, my apologeze then." said Yahiko as he observed them.

One by one, each student was checked to see if they had contracted anything. But all testing for them came up negative for any infections. Then it was Naruto's turn. His body sweating as he felt like this was the end. He knew of that strange stuff that Queen injected into him. He was sure to be caught by them. And if he was caught. He wondered what would happen. He'd end up a lab rat. Being experimented on. His mother/lover would be all alone. Kaguya and Mei would lose hope and fall into depression. What was he to d-

"Negative. You're not infected." said the scientist as he took the device out of Naruto's vein.

"Huh?" asked Naruto with the scientist packing the gear away.

"You're clean. No form of infections whatsoever." said the scientist as he closed the case.

"Okay." said Naruto arching an eyebrow.

Yahiko stepped before Naruto and handed him back the wallet while a smile graced his features.

"Terribly sorry for the inconvieniance." said Yahiko as Naruto took his wallet with the group walking out.

"What just happened?" asked one of the students.

"I'd like to know that myself." said Mei as the soldiers left.

Yahiko soon looked at his phone as he saw the time. Clicking his tongue as the sounds of a Chinook drowned out the area and headed to pick up the wrecked ship.

"I want you to keep tabs on that Uzumaki character." called Yahiko to one of the soldiers.

"Copy sir." said the soldier as they walked off.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Mei have begun to delve deeper into their relationship with Mei giving Naruto a rather nice blowjob. Simply telling him that for the time being, this was the only intimate the two would get.**

 **Oh well.**

 **But wait. Yahiko and a group of soldiers and scientists have shown up and decided to test all the students to see if they have contracted anything. Seeing that Naruto was at the crash site but dropped his wallet when he ran away. With the test for him coming up as negative, he is cleared. This baffled Naruto as he was sure that they'd pick up the virus injected into him by that alien Queen.**

 **But Yahiko has also told a soldier to keep an eye on Naruto.**

 **What will happen to him?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 7: Returning Home With A Surprise.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101's girlfriend out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7: Returning Home

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So yeah. I'm back in the saddle. My faince is right now planning our wedding and she told me to leave this to her as she's been planning this for a while.**

 **So while Melissa is busy with the wedding planning, I'm writing.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had woken up and found that Mei Terumi is in love with him. Deciding to start slow much like how Kaguya wants to as well, she and Naruto take it slow. But that didn't stop her from giving the blonde stud a blowjob in the shower.**

 **Sure they're taking it slow, but they will have intimacy in the form of foreplay.**

 **But Yahiko has tracked down Naruto and had everyone tested. Finding them to be clean, they excuse themselves. But Yahiko tells a soldier to keep tabs on Naruto.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Returning Home With A Surprise.

The trip went well and so did the growing relationship between Mei and Naruto. They kept it secret and behind closed doors. The students were oblivious to such a relationship between student and teacher. But now they were ready to return home. Their bags packed and now on the plane.

Sitting in his seat as he listened to his favourite song: Disciple - Outlaws. Naruto leaned his head against the head rest as he bobbed his head back and forth in time with the guitar. But as he jammed to his song, he felt something strange.

Pausing his music he got up and headed into the bathroom on the plane. His vision and sense of gravity going haywire as he stumbled to the bathroom. The contents in his stomach churning and mixing as he felt the acid build up and flow into his mouth.

Making it to the bathroom, he closed the door and threw up into the toilet. He body tensing up and spasming with every heave. His body felt hot as he continued to release the contents of his stomach. Once he was done, he groaned as he wiped his mouth. Only to rocket back in fright when he saw the contents he expelled from his gut.

Blood. The entire bowl of the toilet was filled with the crimson liquid. What was happening? But soon, he began to hear everything around him. He heard talks between a married couple. On how their vacation was nice. While he heard a secret tryst between and pilot and the air hostess in the cargo bay. How could he hear this? What was happening. Soon the room became more brighter than usual as he shielded his eyes as he groaned in pain and annoyance.

But just as soon as it came, it vanished. His sense of hearing returned to normal. His sense of sight faded back to normal. Shaking his head as the nausious feeling vanished, he flushed the toilet and cleaned out his mouth with the water provided in the tap.

Making his way back to his seat. He slid in his earphones and listened to his music once more. What was happening? Why did he feel like that? How was this even happening? What would he do should he infect his mother? His mother. Oh how he'd love to be back in her embrace once more. Oh how he longed to ravish her like he did before he left.

Wait. Why was he thinking on having incestual sex with his mother when a few minutes ago, he was concerned about what was wrong with him?

Nevermind that. Must've been something wrong with him. But he soon began to think again. Could this be due to the virus that Xenomorph injected into him? It had to be it. He would have to use some of the microscopes in school to find out what was happening to him.

Once the plane, Naruto left the jet and headed out into the arrivals section. When the doors slid open, he spotted his mother stand there. Her hands folded under her amazing D-cup chest as she looked around for Naruto. When her eyes spotted him, she waved enthusiastically to him and he waved back while walking over to her. Once he was infront of her, she pulled him into a hug and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

To many, this was a simple and common way for family to act. ( **A.N.** A simple peck on the lips from family is not incest. FUCK OFF FOR THOSE WHO THINK IT IS.)

"Welcome home sochi." she purred as she released her grip on him.

"Glad to be home, kaa-chan." said Naruto as they walked out the air-port.

Kushina helped Naruto load his bags into the car and they drove home. It wasn't that far of a drive and they soon were home. But when Naruto opened the door and threw his bags to the side. To his astonishment, Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, came out of nowhere and pushed his head into her E-cup chest.

"Naru-chan. Welcome home you dirty boy." she purred as she continued to suffocate the poor boy.

Once she released her grip on him she got down to business.

"So Naru-chan. I hear you fucked your mother." said Mikoto only for Naruto to choke on the air in his lungs.

"Huh." he said going red along with Kushina. "I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you mean."

"Don't be coy with me. Quite frankly. I'm happy that Kushina-chan here is with another man. She's been lonely. Even if the relationship is incest." said Mikoto thinking back when she arrived at Kushina's house.

 **Flashback.**

Kushina opened the door to allow her friend to come into the house. A smile on her face as Mikoto stepped into the thresh hold. Her face looking sly as she kept her eyes trained on her red haired friend.

"How have you been?" asked Mikoto.

"Oh you know." said Kushina getting some wine from the cub board and two glasses before pouring some for her friend. "Surviving by the day. Naruto-kun is away on a camp. He'll only be back in a week."

"Uh huh." said Mikoto gaining a sly smile. "I hear otherwise. You seem to be doing well. You seem to be more happy no-a-days. Did you find a man?"

"I did." said Kushina beginning to spin her lie. "He's so sweet. And caring. And rather handsome. And wow. He's great in bed."

Kushina took a sip of her wine.

"I see. And he's also your son." said Mikoto only to have Kushina spit out the wine in her mouth.

"What do you mean?" said Kushina going red. "Such a relationship is wrong. Incest is taboo. Why would I f-fuck my own son?"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit excuse." said Mikoto setting her glass down on the coffee table. "I came to your house to talk abit. And frankly. I heard the two of you having sex. If I wasn't so good with eavesdropping. I'd have mistaken that relationship as a one night stand."

"But it's still wrong." said Kushina only for Mikoto to giggle.

"Oh please. That didn't stop you from fucking your son." said Mikoto, the sly smile on her face never leaving. "So tell me. Is he better than Minato-teme? Does he taste even better? Did he manage to tame you and turn you into a slut hungry for his cock?"

"Stop it." begged Kushina going red in the face from embarassment. "Drop it."

"Fine fine." said Mikoto raising her arms in surrender. "But I want to have some of this action."

"What?" asked Kushina completely lost. "What do you mean?"

"As you know. Fugaku-teme also cheated on me and dumped my ass. It's been so long since I've had a cock in me. Unfortunately, I don't do the incest thing. But you do it. So, I propose a deal." said Mikoto with Kushina placing her glass down.

"What type of deal?" asked Kushina with Mikoto smiling more.

"I fuck him too." was all Mikoto said.

Kushina meerly hung her head. If she and her friend shared Naruto like that. Then Mikoto will keep her mouth shut that she's having sex with her son. Seemed more like blackmail than a deal. Lifting her head. Kushina sighed as she downed what was left in her glass.

"Fine. You have a deal." said Kushina with Mikoto thanking her.

"Pleasure doing business with you." she purred as she imagined on how Naruto would take her.

 **Flashback end.**

"Well shit. Someone knows." said Naruto as he hung his head.

"Oh don't worry. We came to an agreement. You fuck me, I keep my mouth shut." said Mikoto placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh man. What happens now?" asked Naruto only to see Mikoto's face light up.

"Well, for starters. We can have some welcome home sex." she said as she grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Kushina's eyes widened by the sudden advancement. Seeing her best friend make out with her son/lover just left her with a nasty taste in her mouth. Mikoto added in some lewd moaning noises as she kissed Naruto with so much passiona, only to have the fun ruined when Kushina pulled Naruto away from her.

"That's not how you kiss him." she growled. "This is how it's done."

Kushina pinned Naruto against the wall and tackled his lips. Naruto's mind was spinning right now. He just made out with Sasuke's mother and was now lip locked with his hot mother. Her tongue danced in his mouth while he felt her one hand snake down to his growing hard on. Naruto's hands didn't stay idle either as his left hand went to her shirt and undid a few buttons on her shirt and pulled it down, allowing her red lacy bra to be revealed. His hand snaked in and began to fondle and play with her right breast while his other hand snaked down to her shapely rear. Both Uzumaki's moaned as they kissed each other feverishly and desperately.

Mikoto didn't want to be left out of this and yanked Kushina off her son with a scold on her face.

"Come on. Don't leave me out of this. I want to fuck him." growled Mikoto.

"First come, first serve. I was his first. So I get to fuck him first." hissed Kushina back.

"Always like that from when we entered college. You were always so greedy when it came to men." snapped Mikoto.

"Excuse me?" growled Kushina as she pushed Mikoto against the wall. Their breasts pressed up against each other as they glarred intently at each other. "I was no slut in college. Sure I went out a lot with the men. But not once did I sleep with them. Unlike you. Slut."

"Oh ho. You had to go there." spat Mikoto as she grabbed Kushina's one exposed breast. "Maybe that was because of the fact that I was more developed than you. You could never hold a candle to my boobzookas."

"Shut it." snapped Kushina. "Naruto-kun is mine. He loves me. And I love him. This relationship we have? It's special."

"Yeah. An incestual one at that." retorted Mikoto.

Naruto didn't want to see the two MILFs fight over him. He didn't like the idea of them fighting over him. Or what he had swinging between his legs. Which was throbbing and raging right now. Grabbing Mikoto and his mother, he pulled them apart and stood between the two.

"If that is how you feel about fucking. Then we should all fuck." said Naruto with them looking at him.

"We should all fuck?" the two MILFs said in unison.

 **Lemon.**

The two hotties agreed to it and were soon in the bedroom. Their clothes thrown about in the main bedroom as Naruto sat on the bed. His head tilted back in bliss as he moaned in pleasure. Looking down, he found his mother sucking him off while Mikoto worked his sack.

Running both his hands through their hair, he soon felt his balls become tense and his impending release began to grow. Grunting out in pleasure. He fired load after load into his mother's mouth who moaned as she drank it all. Her mind a haze as she drank all the cum her son gave her.

But she soon was thrown off Naruto's still hard cock as Mikoto moved to her snack.

"My turn, bitch." she said as she took Naruto's cock into her mouth.

Swallowing it all, she began to bob her head back and forth while she fondled Naruto's sack. Egging him on to release it all now. Her mind, too horny with lust as she replayed the fantasies in her mind of what Kushina and Naruto did together. The idea turned her on so much that she didn't know that Naruto as now standing up while he thrusted into her mouth. His balls hitting her chin every time while Naruto kept a tight grip on her hair.

"Such a naughty MILF you are, Mikoto-chan. Fucking your son's ex best friend." said Naruto as he continued to thrust into her slutty mouth.

 _'Yes. I'm an naughty MILF. Horny for another man's cock. I am yours. Fuck this slutty mouth. Clean it with that thick cock of yours.'_ she thought as she began to tear up from the loss of oxygen and the tip of his cock hitting her gag reflex everytime.

"This mouth is amazing. Second best. Kaa-chan's mouth is better than this. But this is still good." said Naruto as he thrusted faster and faster.

Mikoto meerly knelt there. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her throat was defiled and violated by the thick piece of meat in her mouth and throat.

Kushina saw her chance as she watched Mikoto's swaying tits. Crawling over to her friend, she grabbed one breast and began to play with it while her other hand went to her pussy and began to finger her. Mikoto's moans only grew louder as she sucked Naruto off while she felt Kushina finger fuck her and play with her chest.

"Such a slut." said Kushina as she looked to her son and licked her lips.

"Be sure to give her all your cum, sweetie." she purred as she watched her son nod his head.

He soon felt his balls tighten and the feeling of release grew more and more. He soon enough buried all inches into her and fired. Mikoto's eyes widened as she felt the hot cum flow down her throat and into her stomach. Her body soon went limp as she savoured the cum that flowed out Naruto's cock and into her stomach.

But Kushina wasn't about to be out done. Oh no. Naruto's loads soon began to die out and Kushina threw Mikoto off Naruto's cock. A few stray strands sprayed Kushina's face as a result. Kushina moaned as she felt the hot ropes hit her face.

After a minute, Naruto finished cumming and watched her clean the cum from her face and chest. Licking and sucking her fingers lewdly while keeping her gaze on Naruto.

Once she was cleaned off, she got onto the bed and placed her hands on the bed. Naruto got the message and got behind her. Looking over to Mikoto, Kushina smiled.

"This is the proper way to have sex." she said only to moan soon after as Naruto pushed his cock into his slutty mother's pussy.

"Oh yes. You're in so deep, sochi." she moaned as Naruto grabbed her waist and began to fuck her.

Naruto kept his thrusting slow but was forced to stop when Kushina bucked her hips against his while a face of anger graced her features.

"I haven't had you in me for a week. Now fuck me properly." she demanded.

Complying with her wishes. Naruto removed his hands from her waist and grabbed some of her hair. Slamming into her more rougher than normal, he watched as Kushina gave a cry of pleasure as she arched her back. Tightening her pussy in the process.

"Wow kaa-chan. Your pussy is so damn tight like this. Your pussy must've really missed my dick." said Naruto as he gave her ass a slap.

Kushina did nothing but dig her nails into the sheets as she moaned in pleasure and pure sluttiness.

"I did miss this. I missed you. I missed fucking you. I'm such a slutty kaa-chan. Now show me how much of a slut I am." she moaned as Naruto fucked her faster.

Ripples of impact spread over her bubble rear as Naruto slammed his pelvis against her ass. Drilling his cock deeper into her. In hopes of leaving an imprint of his cock inside her pussy. Mikoto soon enough climbed onto the bed and opened her legs before Kushina's face.

Seeing where this was going, Kushina pulled Mikoto to her and dove into her wet cunt. Mikoto's head flew back as she moaned while she played with her breasts as she felt Kushina lick and eat her out.

"That's right. Eat me. Eat me out you dirty MILF. I love it." moaned Mikoto as Kushina moaned into her pussy from feeling her son speed up.

Naruto soon grabbed hold of Kushina's arms and began to speed up more and more. Kushina knew what was about to happen as she had sex with him many times to know that when he speeds up. He's on the verge of cumming.

Moving her mouth from Mikoto's pussy she looked to her son.

"You knw where to put it." said moaned only to have her head pushed back into Mikoto's pussy.

"I know, kaa-chan." said Naruto as he gave a few more thrusts.

And soon enough, he fired the biggest load in his life into Kushina who broke out of Mikoto's iron clad grasp as she screamed in ecstasy as she felt her womb fill up. Her mind going blank as she dropped down and passed out. Pulling out of her, Kushina fell off the bed as Mikoto too finished cumming. Looking to see that Naruto still had loads to give, she motioned for him to come to her while she held her pussy lips open.

"Come on big boy." she purred.

Naruto crawled onto the bed and was soon over Mikoto, his cock lined up to her pussy as he was soon brought into a kiss from her. What really surprised her was that when Naruto ruthlessly punctured her pussy and continued to push into her.

"AH. YES! That feels good. I forgot what it feels like to have a cock in me." she moaned as Naruto continued to push deeper into her.

A few more pushes, Naruto was fully sheathed within her pussy. Mikoto came then and there as she felt how the massive dick spread her inside.

"Wow Mikoto-chan. So tight. Even tighter than when I fucked kaa-chan the first time." said Naruto as Mikoto smiled to him.

"I'm so happy." she said. "Now, make me your cumdump."

Giving her what she wanted, Naruto went to work. Fucking her at a slow and comfortable pace. Mikoto grabbed the pillows behind her head as she locked her legs behind Naruto.

Naruto didn't care. He didn't care if she locked her legs behind his waist. He was going to cum inside her anyways.

"Mikoto-chan. You're such a slut aren't you." said Naruto as he thrusted slightly faster.

"Ah. Yes. I am a slut. I'your slut. My body and pussy. Are yours." said Mikoto as Naruto continued to thrust into her wet pussy.

He soon began to feel his load ready to be fired. Mikoto too soon felt her release come up as she began to grind her hips against Naruto's pelvis.

"Inside. I want it inside." she begged/moaned.

Giving a few more thrusts, Naruto fired his load deep inside her. Her back arched as she wailed out an amazing orgasm as she felt Naruto's loads flood her womb. After a few minutes, Naruto pulled out of her only to watch her get onto her hands and knees.

"Fuck me more." she demanded.

"Glady, my slut." said Naruto as he grabbed her ass and thrusted forward.

Mikoto threw her head back as she felt Naruto's cock penetrate her once again. Throwing her head down and letting it sway as Naruto fucked her senseless. She didn't care what this would do to her. She knew Sasuke would ask questions when she got home on why food wasn't ready and all. All she cared right now, was to have her pussy filled with as much of Naruto's cum as it could take.

Reach over, she grabbed hold of Naruto's hair and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Their tongues danced as they made out.

They fucked harder and faster as Mikoto moaned and screamed in pleasure. Juices and cum flowed out her pussy and down her leg. She could feel her pussy walls tighten around Naruto's cock. Milking him for his delicious cum.

And soon enough, Naruto thrusted hard and fired as much cum as he had into Mikoto's pussy. Her head flew back as she howled in pleasure as Naruto continued to empty his cum into her pussy.

 **Lemon end.**

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled out of her only to watch her clean his cock by sucking on it. Once his cock was clean, she gave him a kiss on the lips and got off the bed. Getting dressed she winked to him and blew him a kiss.

"See you soon, big boy." she purred as she walked out the house.

"See you soon." said Naruto as he looked to his sleeping mother.

Scooping her up into his arms, he layed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He was about to go for a shower when he felt to slender arms wrap around his waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Kushina.

"A shower." said Naruto before an idea entered his head. "Care to join me?"

"Be a pleasure." said Kushina as Naruto picked her up and walked to the bathroom where they had sex once more in the shower.

But outside in the streets, a man was seen leaning against a lamp pot outside Naruto's house. He slightly heard everything in the house and climbed onto his phone.

"Target is at his home right now. Engaging in a rather taboo relationship with two women. One a friend of his mother, while the other is his mother." he said over the radio.

"Copy that. Keep monitoring him. Tell me if he begins to show signs of the virus taking over." said Yahiko over the phone.

"Roger that." said the man as he went on to listening to the incestual act play out in the bathroom as mother and son fucked each other.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has returned and has now been found out of the relationship between him and his mother by Mikoto. With her now knowing exactly what Naruto and Kushina have been doing. She makes a deal with Kushina and Naruto. If Naruto fucks her, then she will keep her mouth shut.**

 **Well, her mouth is being kept shut by her sucking on Naruto's rod like a lolipop.**

 **But Naruto is still being tailed and tracked by a man hired by Yahiko. CEO of Akatsuki. The worldwide corportation in the advancement of the human body. But it's real agenda remains unknown.**

 **What will happen to Naruto if he is taken by them?**

 **Chapter 8: The Connection Deepens.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: The Connection Deepens

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **Melissa is still on a war path on sorting out our wedding that is to happen soon. Seriously. It's only in January. But she says she must get the perfect venue and ensure that the guests and everything else is sorted.**

 ***Sigh***

 **Oh well. Best leave her to it.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto arrived home only to be ambushed by the very sexy and busty Uchiha MILF known as Mikoto, who is also Naruto's teacher. With Naruto and Mikoto now lovers, thing take a more stranger turn as Naruto is followed and monitored by a man who reports to Yahiko, CEO of Akatsuki.**

 **What will happen to him?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: The Connection Deepens.

The day broke with a new morning. A new week. And new challenges waiting to be discovered. Well, this is what others think. However for our blonde hero, his discovery was finding his mother servicing his morning wood. This only resulted in the two to have a quickie.

Kushina was dissapointed that Naruto couldn't just call it in sick and stay home and fuck her beyond compare. She really missed him for the week he wasn't at home. She knew of the little service Mei gave her son because Naruto told her about it. She didn't care. She always told him that she will prove that she is the better lover than all the others.

With Kushina reluctantly agreeing to stop for the day, or until he got home from school, she made some breakfast for him and kissed him goodbye. Naruto made his way to the school. His gym bag swaying and hitting his side as he moved. Today he'd be doing some drills, as Samui loved to call them. Something about making them tough. But then again, Samui was trained by her Navy Seal of a father before she decided to be one herself. She retired from the Navy not even a year into her service and chose to be a PE teacher instead. Something about wars and conflicts changing you.

Getting to school, Naruto had a fight with Sasuke but was stopped when their class rep, Sara broke up the fight. Sara was from a well known family. In fact, her family was an empire in itself. Her family owned a company known as Roland. A company that did the same thing as Akatsuki. So in a sense, Roland was Akatsuki's rival in the corporate environment.

As the periods rolled around, PE lesson came. Setting his stuff in the locker he had. Naruto got changed into the standard gear provided which was blue shorts, white socks, running shoes and a white shirt. The girls wore the same, but instead of the blue shorts, they had blue speedos on. Oh well. Not that he was complaining. But ever since Naruto began the secret relationship between him and his mother, he found such things that would get his perverted mind running, to no longer do that.

But his face soon turned sour when a voice sounded behind him. Reason? PE period was a joint one with the class Sasuke was in.

"Naruto-san. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for stealing your girl." said Sasuke only for Naruto to scold him.

"Choose your words carefully. And think carefully on what you say next." he growled.

"Hinata-chan just came onto me. She just did that. I should've stopped her when I had the chance." said Sasuke.

"Well clearly that chance never came when you fucked her." said Naruto glarring at him.

"I'm truly sorry. But you should take her back. She misses you." said Sasuke only for Naruto to grab him by the shirt and lift him a foot off the ground.

All the students looked to Naruto as he held him up. They were soon in shock as they found Sasuke's feet dangling. An impossible feat to do as Sasuke weighed at least 72 kilograms of muscle. And Naruto wasn't the body builder type.

"Then if she misses me, you can fill that void. You and her are obviously now a couple. A friends with benefits relationship at that as well. So why don't you go and fuck her." he growled as the door opened to reveal Samui.

The 23 year old teacher leaned on the door as she looked at the scene before her. Her body was kept in top condition. Her chest was easily as big as Mei's. Her hair cut into a bob cut while her clothing choice was a bit strange. She wore a grey skirt that came to mid thigh height, some high heels and a green shirt that was straining at the pressure of her chest.

"Hey, you boys are taking forever. Get your asses in gear and meet me in the gym. Move it." she barked before looking to Naruto.

"Naruto, put Sasuke down." she said as she slammed the door.

Naruto released his grip on Sasuke who dropped to the floor as he rubbed where Naruto grabbed him. Murmers and mumbles were heard in the room as they looked to each other and then to Naruto who got dressed. But not before looking to Sasuke when he finished.

"Stay outta my way. Or you will end up getting hurt." he growled as he stormed out the locker room.

After a few minutes, everyone met up in the gym. Samui stood there, a whistle in her hand as she looked to the bunch before her.

"Right. Today, we're going to do some sprint drills and then some pillar climbing." said Samui as a female student threw her hand up.

"Yes?" asked Samui looking to the student.

"Ma'am? Why not rope climbing?" she asked.

"Who's in charge here?" retorted Samui.

"Sorry." said the student.

"We'll be splitting the groups into two teams. Which will face off against each other. Class 3 versus class 2. Come here and draw a random number. Class 2 your bag is blue, class 3 your bag is red." said Samui grabbing two bags behind her.

Each student from each class drew a number. Naruto found he got lucky number 7. While Sasuke drew an 8. Samui tallied it up and then began a random selection. From class 2, Naruto Uzumaki. From class 3, Sasuke Uchiha. Please step forward." said Samui. "The rest, head to the bleachers."

The students apart from Naruto and Sasuke stepped forward while Samui told them they'd be also doing a triathalon. Sprints, pillar climb and then a 2000 meter sprint on the rowing machine. Getting situated, they got ready. Samui blew her whistle and the two boys set off. From an outsider's point of view they looked evenly matched. But Sasuke wasn't built for running, and neither was Naruto. Sure he enjoyed running, but he never did it for a sport. But for some reason, Naruto didn't feel tired at all. His body still felt fresh as he picked up his pace. Taking the lead very easily. Once that was done, Samui got them onto the rowing machine.

Giving her whistle another blow, the two boys shot off on the rower. The amount of power they could draw on was incrdible. But as they went head to head, Naruto felt the virus stirr up. His one eye scrunched shut while he kept pushing as hard as he could. But for some reason the virus did nothing to his senses. Other than give him an extra boost in strength. So much so that when Naruto gave a powerful pull, the chain on the handle snapped off. Naruto reeled back from the sudden change in tension as the chain trashed about and sunk into the mouth of the rowing machine. Samui and the other students were beyond amazed. Naruto had just done the impossible. He broke a rowing machine. The very idea sent Samui on such a rush. She had been looking for a man that was more stronger than her. And she made have actually found one.

But then came the last part. Climb the pillar. Naruto chose the one on the right while Sasuke took the one on the left. Samui blew her whistle for the last time and the two boys shot up the pillar. It was a bit of a challenge as they couldn't reach around it properly. Both kept sliding down as they struggled to go up the pillar. But the virus within Naruto acted up again. And Naruto's nails turned to claws. Seeing this scared him to death. So much so that he slammed the claws into the pillar. Finding that he had a firm grip on it now, he began to climb. Samui and all the other students were rather baffled. It was like Naruto had gained the powers of Spiderman and was now crawling up the pillar like Spiderman.

Reaching the top, Naruto slid down the pillar, making sure not to use his claws at all. But when he reached the bottom, the claws turned back into nails and he felt the virus no longer stir within him. Now laying dormant once more. He had to know what was going on here. Today this afternoon, he'd be going to Mei's classroom to use one of her microscopes.

Samui went through all the students and once they were done, the day ended with the final bell ringing. Getting dressed and heading to Mei's classroom, he opened the door to reveal Mei sitting at her desk.

"Oh Naruto-kun. What a nice surprise." purred the auburn haired beauty as she smiled to her lover.

"Likewise Mei-chan. May I use your back office for a bit?" asked Naruto with mei nodding her head.

"Sure no problem." said Mei as she threw Naruto the keys.

Catching them, he unlocked it but made sure to lock it when he was inside. Getting a needle and a syringe, he shoved it in his arm and pulled out some blood. Finding a slide, he placed some of his blood on it and then a screen for the blood sample. Sliding it under the microscope. He turned on the computor and looked at the digital representation at what was happening. What he saw, was beyond his understanding.

He saw regular red blood cells, but in the mix, was strange green cells he had never seen before. He watched as one of the green cells moved over to one of the red blood cells and engulf it. But soon seperated to form two green cells.

"What's happening to me?" asked Naruto looking at his hand.

But his musings were cut short when he heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto-kun? It's Mei. May I come in?" asked the one behind the door.

"Sure. Just give me a minute." said Naruto switching off the computor and grabbing the keys.

Opening the door, he soon found Mei grabbing him and pushing him back into the room and locking the door. Mei's lips were soon one with his as they made out feverishly. Mei soon took on a more dominant role as she pinned Naruto against the wall while her hands trailed over his body. Feeling every inch of his toned body while Naruto's hands too felt her up.

Breaking from the kiss with a chain of saliva connecting them still, Mei gazed into Naruto's crystal blue eyes. She soon felt his pants strain from the pleasure he was feeling. Mei soon licked her lips as she looked to his tent and then to him.

"Shame on you. Getting hard by your teacher." said Mei as she still stroked him through his pants.

"You're the one who started doing this." said Naruto with Mei shrugging her shoulders.

"Meh, now, be a good boy. And give me your delicious cum." she said as she undid her shirt and pulled it off. "As much as I'd love to suck you dry, I'm afraid we have to make it a quickie. I've got a staff meeting soon."

 **Lime.**

Mei soon began to grind herself against Naruto as she kissed him and played with his tongue with her own. Their kissing session ended when Mei began to move down. Her eyes glued to the large buldge in his pants.

Pulling down his pants she licked her lips once again as she jacked him off at a slow pace. Naruto held his head back in bliss as Mei licked and kissed the head of his member. The subtle butterfly kisses she gave him were just too much. Mei really knew how to play with her food as she moaned and licked.

But she caught him off guard as she engulfed his entire length down her throat as she began to bob her head back and forth. Her moans turned more errotic as she sucked and slurped. Her saliva coating his coat in a beautiful glistening effect. Her tongue tracing the sides of his cock as he watched her body move back and forth as she sucked him like a lolipop.

Naruto soon grabbed her hair and thrusted into her mouth. Thinking he did something wrong as mei gagged on his cock, Naruto pulled out of her sweet mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Mei-chan." said Naruto as Mei wiped her mouth from the saliva that escaped her mouth.

"Oh no that's okay. Didn't expect you to be so forward." said Mei as she gave him a seductive smile. "Please continue."

Doing as he was told, Naruto grabbed her hair and began to thrust into her warm mouth. This was as far as he could go. At least until Mei gave him permission to fuck her properly. Well, it wasn't like he wasn't getting any pussy. he got plenty from his mother. And now Mikoto had joined the party.

Giving a few more thrusts, Naruto groaned as he fired his load deep into her mouth. Mei moaned in pleasure as she swallowed the amount of cum given to her. Taking it in large gulps as she felt the cock twitch and spasm in her mouth as Naruto kept firing.

 **Lime end.**

With Naruto's loads dying out, Mei withdrew her mouth from his cock as she wiped her mouth and licked up the cum that fell on her chest and cleaned her fingers.

Putting her shirt back on, she got to her feet and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Thank you for the meal." said Mei as she walked away with a sway in her hips.

Looking to the time, Naruto found it to be rather late. At least 3 PM. Realizing that his mother told him to arrive home for her afternoon fuck, Naruto grabbed his stuff and headed home. But what he didn't know, was that the man who tailed Naruto walked into the classroom and headed into the room Naruto was in which he used for his blood sample and had a blowjob from Mei in. He opened the door to the back and walked to the desk where the microscope was on. Going through drawers and cub boards, he groaned as he found nothing. But he soon took note of the slides and screens on the desk along with a half full syringe with blood in it.

"Why would you need to do a blood sample?" he asked as he looked to the computer.

Switching it on, he smiled as he found a small gold mine of what Yahiko wanted. Getting on his phone he dialed Yahiko.

"Yes?" snapped Yahiko as he picked up.

"Boss, it's me. I found something you will find interesting. The target seems to be wondering what is happening to him. I found a blood sample and some data about his current condition. He definitely is infected." said the man.

"Excellent news. Send me the blood sample and data. Continue to tail him. I'll also be sending in a catpure team to capture him should he begin to show any transformations. Keep monitoring him." said Yahiko hanging up.

 **And scene.**

 **Well shit.**

 **The virus within Naruto is spreading further to where he begins to become more stronger, and faster. Not only this, but we now see what is going on in his bloodstream and with his blood as the virus continues to spread further.**

 **As well, he forgot to get rid of the evidence he used for the microscope slide. And has been retrieved by the man who was tailing him by orders of Yahiko.**

 **Watch out Naruto. If you're not careful, you will find yourself in hot water.**

 **Chapter 9: The Mutation Begins.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Mutation Begins

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **Before we begin, let me tell you something.**

 **I have recently joined Wattpad and have begun posting my own creations of books there. The first ever book I placed there is called Love Has Fallen Part 1: A Forbidden Act.**

 **To view it, go into Wattpad, type in my avatar name: DemonSpirit111, and you should find it there in the story lists with the story titled Love Has Fallen Part 1: A Forbidden Act. Please can you look at it and review it.**

 **Thanks.**

 **So the last place we left off, Naruto had realized his body was beginning to change and how it altered his body. The strength and speed boost he gained was just the beginning.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: The Mutation Begins.

Once more arriving home, Naruto was greeted by the sight of his hot mother waiting for him in a rather sexy maid outfit. In her opinion, she wanted to add some spice to their love life. So began her cosplaying nature.

Once once again, the two made love to each other. They only finished their love session late into the night. And now they were asleep. However, Naruto was having a hard time sleeping. He kept thrashing about as he clawed at his body. It felt like something was crawling around in his body. Like a thousand spiders were scurrying over his body. His mind kept witnessing an alien race as they fought, ripped and mangled corpses beyond imagine.

Shooting up and screaming himself awake, Naruto surged to a sitting position in the bed that he and Kushina now used. Kushina was alerted by the noise and pulled her son close to her, burying his head into her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"There there. Easy sochi. Easy. Kaa-chan's here." said Kushina as Naruto panted hard, steadying himself as he shivered and trembled.

Slowly coming down from his fright, Naruto relaxed his muscles with Kushina releasing her grip on him. Falling onto the bed with his mother getting ontop of him and sliding his cock into her warm confinds, her moaning as it slid back inside her.

"Kaa-chan. Sorry, did I wake you?" asked Naruto with Kushina moving down to have her head on his chest.

"You did. Are you okay?" she asked as she felt Naruto's hand trail her back and down to her rear.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream I guess." said Naruto as Kushina gave her son a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry. I'm here." said Kushina as Naruto gave her a kiss as well.

"Thank you kaa-chan." said Naruto as they both fell asleep.

Waking up to a new morning, finding his mother no longer with him, only to have the smell of breakfast to flood his nose, Naruto decided to get out of bed and head into a shower. Turning on the water and waiting for the water to heat up, Naruto splashed his face with ice cold water. Electricuting his senses awake. Looking at his reflection, Naruto found something strange. Looking more closer, Naruto found his left eye to be blood shot. But a few of the veins were black, not red.

"What's going on?" he asked himself as he turned away from the mirror and headed into the shower.

Once he was done, he got dressed and headed down stairs to see his mother standing there in nothing but an apron. But the food was set on the table already and waiting for him.

Looking to the time, he saw he still had some time before he had to get to school. Looking back to his MILF of a mother, he felt his pants strain from the way her ass and breasts moved when she moved.

 **Lime.**

"I have some time to kill." mumbled Naruto in a whisper as he krept up behind his mother. Pushing her down onto the counter, he unzipped his pants and pushed himself into her pussy.

Kushina threw her head back as a moan escaped her warm and suculant lips.

"Morning sochiiiiii!" moaned Kushina as she felt the head of his cock push deeper into her.

"Morning kaa-chan." said Naruto as his hands slid between her apron and began to fondle her breasts.

"Your food is waiting." she purred as Naruto gave yet another thrust.

"I think I'll feed you first." said Naruto only for Kushina to push him off her only to pull him back to her.

Grabbing his hips, she pulled him to her, resulting in his cock to push into her pussy. The two moaned in incestual pleasure as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Feed your slutty kaa-chan then." purred Kushina taking her lips to meet his.

The two kissed feverishly as Naruto thrusted into his mother. Drowning her moans through the kiss he was giving her. But breathing soon became needed as they parted from each other with Naruto now grabbing her hips.

Kushina meerly tilted her head back as she felt him move in and out of her. Despite how she knew that Mikoto also wanted to fuck her son. How Mei kept giving Naruto blowjobs and how Kaguya was taking their relationship slow. It pleased her so much that she was Naruto's favourite. Guess forbidden fruit was always the best tasting.

Naruto soon quickened his paced as Kushina soon locked her legs behind her son. Bringing him to his ever growing climax. The two shared butterfly kisses as the moaned and screamed in pleasure. But Naruto soon felt his release coming up soon and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Kaa-chan." said Naruto with Kushina nodding her head.

"Inside. Cum inside me." she moaned as Naruto began to speed up more and more.

Giving a few more thrusts, Naruto fired his load into Kushina's waiting womb. Filling her up and making her go wild and orgasm as well. Cum flowed up her pussy as she tilted her head back from the feeling presented to her.

 **Lime end.**

Pulling out of her and putting his cock back in his pants, Naruto sat down as he watched his mother scoop some of the cum from her leg and lick it up. Giving her son a wink she smiled to him.

"Thank you for the meal." she said in a seductive voice as she went back to what she was doing.

Once Naruto was done, he placed his dish in the sink and headed to school. But not before giving his mother a kiss on the lips and grabbing his stuff.

Once he arrived at the school, he bumped into Sara.

"Class rep. Sorry about that." said Naruto with Sara shaking her head.

"Nah. It's fine. How are you tod...what's up with your eye? It's all blood shot." said Sara looking at his eye.

"Oh that. Just been scratching it a lot." said Naruto with Sara raising her eyebrow.

"You should know my family owns Roland. A well known medical empire. I know this stuff. That isn't a blood shot eye from scratching it. What's wrong?" pressured Sara.

"Uh. I..." trailed Naruto only for the bell to ring.

"Ah, there's the bell, got to get to class." said Naruto walking away from Sara.

The red head arched her eyebrow as she looked on at the retreating boy.

"Something is very wrong with you." she said to herself as she went her own way.

The more the day went on, the more ill Naruto felt. How could this even happen? His mother would never poison him. Not that was he was thinking that. It wasn't anything he ate. But then again, if he remembered correctly, he felt like this on a few occasions. The first was being injected by that Xenomorph Queen. The second was on the plane. And now here he was feeling strange again.

With the last period being Maths, Naruto headed to the class room and sat at his desk as Kaguya began the lesson. She was right now doing everyone's least favorite topic. Calculas. But halfway through the lesson, Naruto soon felt his stomach churn even more. Excusing himself, he bolted out the class with such speed it surprised everyone.

Arriving at the bathrooms, Naruto threw the door open and threw himself into a stall. Locking it he emptied his stomach. And once more he saw blood in the toilet. Hanging his head onto to throw it up and throw up again into the toilet, Naruto sighed as he slouched against the stall.

"Oh man. What's happening?" he thought as he soon heard the door open.

The sounds of high heels hitting tiles echoed through the bathroom as he saw a pair of red shoes at his stall.

"Naruto-kun? You okay?" asked Kaguya on the other side.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." said Naruto as he flushed the toilet, wiped his mouth with some toilet paper and flushed that as well before opening up the stall.

"What's up?" asked Naruto opening the door.

"Are you sure you're okay? Should I call for your mother?" asked Kaguya only for Naruto to shake his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. Promise." said Naruto as Kaguya hung her head and placed a hand on his chest.

"Naruto-kun. You know I love you right?" she said with Naruto nodding his head.

"I do." replied Naruto only to be pushed into the stall with Kaguya locking it again.

"Well, I said that I want to take it slow. But I want to also know what you taste like." said Kaguya as she sat him down.

"Is this really happening?" asked Naruto with Kaguya nodding her head as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"It is." said Kaguya with her shirt falling off her to reveal such wonderful skin to Naruto. It was also emphasized by her D cup chest and toned stomach.

"Kami. Kaguya-chan. You're smoking." complimented Naruto with Kaguya blushing.

"Thank you. And you seem to react nicely to my body." said Kaguya seeing Naruto's cock strain against his pants.

"Allow me."

 **Lime.**

Getting onto her knees, Kaguya undid Naruto's pants and soon marveled at the amazing length of his cock. Taking hold of it as she licked her lips. She looked straight into Naruto's eyes. Lust building within her body as she slowly stroked him.

"Such a big boy." she purred as she gave the head a lick.

Naruto meerly moaned from the feeling as he watched his sexy teacher service him. her long flowing silver hair flowing and moving as she licked and kissed the head of his cock. Once Kaguya felt that she had done enough, she licked her lips and dove straight in.

Naruto threw his head back as he felt Kaguya's sweet mouth engulf his cock. Her moans and slurps were music to his ears as she sucked him off. She started off with a slow and comfortable pace as she bobbed her head back and forth.

Not wanting to ruin it, Naruto voted against dominating her for the time being. He chose to let Kaguya have the reigns for this one. But Kaguya soon began to pick up the pace as she moved her head back and forth with more speed. Her moans grew as well. Saliva dropped from her mouth as she slurped and sucked even harder.

Naruto soon began to feel his growing release and just as 4 minutes crept around, he bucked his hips forward and fired. Kaguya's eyes widened at the quantity of cum that flooded her mouth. But it tasted so good to her. Salty but not too salty. A perfect taste that she could get addicted to. Pulling her mouth off his cock, she licked the head a few times before looking to Naruto.

"Such a taste. I may get addicted to it." said Kaguya as she pumped his rod a few times, getting him hard again.

"So you still have more to give." said stated as she grabbed her breasts.

"Kaguya-chan." said Naruto only to feel a finger on his lips.

"Shhh. Don't speak." she purred as she pushed her chest onto Naruto's cock.

Sandwitching her breasts over his dick, she began to move again. Naruto felt pleasure hit him like a freight train. Never had he felt such pleasure in his life as he watched Kaguya move up and down, stimulating his cock with as much passion as she could.

Seeing the tip sticking out, Kaguya once more licked her lips and moved her lips down and took the head of his cock into her mouth as she moved her breasts. Naruto moaned slightly louder than ever as he watched his teacher service him.

But after a few minutes, he felt his load building up.

"Shit, Kaguya-chan." said Naruto.

Kaguya did nothing other than pick up her paces. She clearly wanted his cum. She wanted it so bad. She wanted him. She needed him. She soon got what she wanted when Naruto grunted and fired his load into her mouth.

 **Lime end.**

With his loads dying out, Kaguya swallowed it all up and licked her lips of the cum that crept out her mouth. Getting up and putting her shirt back on, she gave Naruto a wink as she grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped her mouth.

"So delicious." she purred as Naruto got up and pulled his pants up as well.

Giving his sexy teach a kiss on the cheek, Naruto gave her ass a playful smack as he left the stall.

"Glad to be of service." retorted Naruto as he left.

But he soon came to a stop when he felt a large sting in his upper arm. Pulling the sleeve up to check if there was anything wrong, he found the same carapace that was on his gut now on his arm.

"Okay. I'm definitely worried now." said Naruto pulling the sleeve down and walking off.

But in the school. Disguised as a janitor, the man that was tailing Naruto was cleaning the floors and heard everything with Naruto. Stopping his job, he got onto his phone.

"An update boss." he said when Yahiko picked up.

"Yes?" asked Yahiko on the other end.

"Target is beginning to change. A strange carapace as begun to appear on his upper arm. As well, this guy is a player. He's had sex with his mother, another teacher, a woman with raven hair, no doubt Itachi-san's mother, and now his Math teacher." said the man with Yahiko laughing his ass off.

"Well clearly this guy likes his women older." cackled Yahiko.

"Anyway, keep my informed about his condition. We'll soon be moving in to capture him." said Yahiko hanging up.

 **And scene.**

 **Well shit.**

 **Aside from the double lime scenes, Naruto begins to transform even further. Now his arm is showing the strange carapace as well. Hopefully, he can try and control it. As well, Kaguya has gotten her fill of Naruto's sweet cum.**

 **But what will happen to poor Naruto?**

 **What will he become?**

 **And can those who love him, truly say they'd be with him?**

 **As well, check out my Wattpad page. Just go to Wattpad, type my new name in Wattpad being DemonSpirit111 and locate the book named Love Has Fallen Part 1: A Forbidden Act.**

 **Chapter 10: Caged Power.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 10: Caged Power

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **So the last place we left off, was where Naruto began to transform more into something he cannot even understand. With the virus now spreading even more, he begins to drastically shift more and more as the virus breaks out even more.**

 **With Yahiko now being informed of what is happening to Naruto, he moves in to capture Naruto.**

 **Can the poor boy be able to not get caught? Or will he be sucumbed by the virus inside him or the growing enemy that seeks to try and capture him?**

 **Find out.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Caged Power.

It had only been a few weeks since Naruto had discovered the strange carapce forming on his arm. And a week since he took a look at his blood to the horrific sight at how the virus was changing him. Not only that. But it was a week since Kaguya and Naruto began to push their relationship even deeper.

Waking up to a new morning with a groan to find him in a classic position in the same bed as his red haired lover. Kushina had her back to Naruto while he was snuggled up close to her. Their bodied pressed against each other while Kushina moaned when she moved a bit. Reason for her moan was when Naruto looked under the covers to find himself still connected to her.

Slowly getting out of her warm pussy, as it leaked a bit with cum, Kushina woke up. Her wonderful purple eyes gazed upon wonderous blue. But something soon caught her eye. She noted yesterday on his blood shot eye, but didn't think anything on it. But now it did.

"Sochi? What's wrong with your eye?" she asked looking at her son/lover.

"What do you mean?" he responded.

"It's very much blood shot." stated Kushina making Naruto shoot into the bathroom.

What he saw, was even worse than the last time he saw his eye.

The black in his eye had spread even more. Now the only form of colour he had was his electric blue eyes. He even felt the virus act up even more. Stirring within his body as he felt his heart race.

Oh that's right. Today was a sprts festival and all student were to be involved in the festival. Kushina told Naruto that she would be going to cheer her son on. But she had no idea of the virus that had infected her son. He dared not tell her about it. In fact, no one knew of the virus within him other than Naruto himself.

Getting ready and getting to school, giving his mother a passionate goodbye kiss, he left. But a real motivater for Naruto from his mother was that she'd cosplay as a nurse for him. That made Naruto's blood go crazy as all he could fantasize about right now was of his mother in a sexy nurse costume.

Once he arrived at school, he got changed as he saw everyone else getting dressed into their sports clothing. Sara went over the rules and safety regulations for the sports festival. She then went over the placements for each student. Each student had to do a minimum of two events. Naruto was placed down for the long jump. High jump and javelin. He didn't understand as to why one would throw a pole. But then again, it was part of the who olympian games. So what the hell. Why not eh? As well, there was a large school wide relay race.

A few hours of waiting, the people began to arrive and the sports festival got underway. The first event, funny enough. Was javelin. Sighing as he got onto the field. The cries of people in the stands filled the field as the players stepped onto the field. Judges sat at the javelin booth as they all got registered. Naruto received numder 1. Meaning he was first to go. Sighing as he yanked a javelin out the ground. He got ready. Looking to the stands, he spotted his mother. She gave him a rather large wave while Naruto gave her a salute.

The judges gave him the go ahead and Naruto got the javelin into position. Breaking off into a sprint, Naruto charged full force at the field. But as he sprinted, he felt the virus speed through his blood stream. His vision soon showed black tendrils as they moved violently. Scrunching his eyes closed, Naruto stepped and threw the javelin. Everyone gasped as the javelin sailed through the air. But not where it was supposed to go. Instead of going straight. It went more curved upwards. But that wasn't all. The speed of the javelin was so incredible that it actually broke the sound barrier. And sped even further as it sailed out of the school.

Naruto stared on in shock. Looking to his hand as he looked to his hand as the entire of the crowd fell silent. But soon they began to cheer even louder at the display of power from Naruto. Deciding to no longer be on the field, Naruto thanked the judges for judging him and walked off the field.

But as he walked, Naruto soon bumped into a man with orange hair. Looking to the man, he apologized and moved away from him. The man he bumped into just smiled to him as he slid on his sunglasses.

"Soon, young man." he said as he left.

After a few hours, they got the next few events done. And now it was onto long jump. Getting his number, Naruto found he was 3rd this time. Getting in line he found that the jump was rather a large one. Many people achieved impressive jumps. And now it was his turn. Getting ready, he broke into a sprint and got ready to launch himself. But when he stepped, he soon found himself moving further than the longest jump. Landing into the dirt, he found he jumped a rather impressive jump of 10 meters. That was even further than what he ever jumped. Which was even less than that. He'd normally be able to achieve 2 to 3 meters. But this was incredible. Once more cheers filled the field as the people celebrated the wonderous world of sports.

A few more events down the line, Naruto got ready for the final one he was to do before going onto the final one. The school wide relay. He got his number and got ready. When it was his turn, he broke into a sprint to the poles. But just as he was about to jump. He dropped to the floor. His body began to feel extremely hot for some reason as his body convulsed and spasmed. Everyone soon surrounded him as they watched him thrash about on the floor.

"Naruto-san. Naruto-san. Are you okay?" asked one of the athletes.

All Naruto did was give out a blood curdling screem. Everyone gasped when they saw his teeth were sharp as knives. His nails grew into claws and a carapace like armor formed on his one hand.

Yahiko saw this in the stands and instantly fired off a flare. The soldiers that were hiding all burst out into the field from their hiding spot. Panic soon filled in the stands as everyone wondered why the military was here. Yahiko made his way to an announcer and yanked the megaphone out her hands.

"Good people of this fine city. My name is Yahiko. CEO of Akatsuki." he said to everyone.

"Why is the CEO of Akatsuki here?" were just among the mumbles exchanged.

"As you are all aware, a meteor crashed upon one of our islands. It housed a rather infectious substance. And this individual, Naruto Uzumaki has contracted it." said Yahiko as everyone gasped in shock. Especially Kushina.

She couldn't believe her son had contracted such a virus and without telling her about it. Unless he didn't know about it. Or he did and kept it from her. If that was the case. Why didn't he tell her about it?

"Please don't be alarmed. We are going to adress this situation. As well, could Kushina Uzumaki come down here." said Yahiko making the red haired woman go stiff.

Slowly getting up, she walked down to be before Yahiko only to be cuffed by him.

"What are you doing?" she spat only for Yahiko to cackle.

"While Naruto was on the island, I told one of my men to follow him. As it turns out. These two have a rather dark secret." said Yahiko making Kushina's eyes widen in shock by what he meant.

"Don't you dare." hissed Kushina glarring at him.

"As it turned out. Naruto and his mother, have a rather incestuous relationship with one another." he announced with everyone becoming shocked at what they just heard.

Both Mei and Kaguya suddenly felt ill by what they just heard. In fact, Mei threw up then and there from hearing that. And because Mei threw up, made Kaguya throw up as well.

"Kami, that is so gross." said Mei wiping her mouth.

Naruto saw the many people surrounding him. Weapons pointed at him while his mother hung her head as the whispers and rumors began to spread between the crowd. He felt his blood boil. How dare he? How DARE he? How dare he treat his mother like that? He had to die. Kill. Kill. KILL!

At that moment, a scorpion like tail erupted out his tail bone and Naruto shot into the air. So fast he broke the sound barrier as a result. Yahiko was alerted when the sound barrier broke. What he witnessed next, was when Naruto shot towards him and slashed the side of his face. But not enough to kill him. Shielding his mother as drool fell out his mouth, Naruto glarred at everyone as they screamed in horror as they watched the monster before them.

"Kill it." cried one person.

"And his mother. They should be put down like dogs." cried another.

Naruto meerly got ready to attack. His claws at the ready to bring all hell upon them. As he got ready to strike. Kushina looked to her son. She found that he was still in control of his body. Even if he was now an evil monster, he still was her son. Grabbing hold of his clawed hand, Kushina watched as Naruto turned his head to show his one eye to be full black while the other was turning to become black.

"Sochi. Don't." she said with tears running down her face at how their secret was found.

Naruto soon calmed down as he dropped to his haunches and looked at his mother. His growling stopped as Kushina trailed her hands and fingers over his face. Reaching up to her, he removed a tear from her eye while Kushina kept her smile to him.

"You'll always be mine." said Kushina as she slowly brought him into a hug.

But that was not even in the cards as she was shot by a tranquiliser dart. Naruto roared in horror as he watched his mother drop to the floor with a dart to her neck. But he soon was darted as well and he too dropped to the floor. Reaching his hand out as his worled turned black. Naruto grabbed his mother's hand and soon passed out. Yahiko pocketed the tranq gun he had and pointed to Mei, Mikoto and Kaguya who were frozen at what they found out.

"Them too." said Yahiko as the soldiers aimed and too fired at the three women.

A Chinook soon came over the field and they loaded the women onto the chopper while they loaded Naruto into a cage. Yahiko thanked the crowd and assured them that they had the situation under control.

With Naruto, Kushina, Mei, Mikoto and Kaguya now captured. Everyone begins to wonder what happened on that island to make Naruto become what he is now. But one thing was for certain. They never expected Naruto to be a lover to his own mother. Sara, Hinata and Sasuke were shocked. Sasuke was even more shocked but was concerned when they darted his mother. She was not involved in this at all. Was she?

 **And scene.**

 **Oh shit.**

 **Naruto's secret about him and his mother being lovers has just been revealed and is now captured along with Kushina, Mikoto, Mei and Kaguya. With all four now captured, they are taken away.**

 **But now we shall see what happens. If Naruto can break out of the prison he is going to be in. One thing is for sure. He's going to become a lab rat. And may not see the light of day again.**

 **Chapter 11: Trial And Error.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 11: Trial And Error

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had been captured by Yahiko and has shown what he has become. Not only that, but everyone now knows of the secret relationship he has with his mother.**

 **But with Yahiko now having revealed what Naruto and his mother were up to, he darts the poor woman and her son. But Mei, Kaguya and Mikoto are also darted and taken away.**

 **With the entire populace now concerned that a monster has been in their midst this entire time, they begin to fear it.**

 **Can Naruto manage to break out of his new 'home'? And can Kushina convince the others who were taken with her that the reason why she and her son did all those things, was because of her lonliness?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dislcaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Trial And Error.

Waking up to a new morning. Or it could be morning. He couldn't remember anymore. It had been 3 weeks since he was captured. 3 weeks since everyone found out about his relationship with his mother.

3 weeks that everyone who had some form of intimacy with him were captured. Naruto couldn't even begin to think as to what happened and how he was brought here. All he could remember was his transforming, him growing a tail and then being darted. That was it.

"So, the monster awakens." said Yahiko standing before Naruto.

His face was so pale, it looked like he was a ghost. But that wasn't it. Due to the constant tests they did to him, his body had undergone a serious transformation. His body had already begun to take on the form of what the virus desired for him. His entire left arm was covered in the carapace now. His hair had turned a snow white and was now longer than what it should be. His teeth were also longer and more sharper while his nails remained as claws now. He could no longer remember what he looked like when he was human.

"Today, we'll be doing your favourite. Some tests." said Yahiko only for the chained boy to growl.

"Oh don't be like that. If you do it properly, maybe I'll allow you to see your mother." he cackled before walking away.

"Kaa-chan. What have I done?" asked Naruto as the chains he had on fell off him with him standing up and getting the test underway.

 **With the girls.**

"Oh sochi. What have I done?" said Kushina placing her head against the wall of their cell as she cried.

Mei, Kaguya, Mikoto and Kushina had all been brought here 3 weeks ago and had done test after test for Yahiko. According to him, they were somehow infected by the virus due to them having their own ways of being intimate with Naruto. Be it through a blowjob like Mei and Kaguya. Or straight up sex like Mikoto and Kushina.

They were still given food and water when breakfast, lunch and dinner came around. But for some reason, Kushina could barely eat anything. The only thing on her mind was her son.

"Why didn't you tell us about your relationship?" barked Kaguya.

"Oh come on Kaguya-chan. Not this again." sighed Mikoto placing a hand on her forehead.

"Why didn't you say anything to us about your relationship with your son? Or was it too evil that you couldn't." she hissed.

Kushina, Mei, Kaguya and Mikoto had known each other since their college years. They had been such good friends that they'd never keep secrets from each other. But sadly. That went out the window when Kushina had a taboo relationship with her son.

"It wasn't planned okay." sobbed Kushina as she thought about her son being experimented on. "I was so lonely ever since Minato cheated on me and dumped my ass."

"Still. Fucking your son?" hissed Kaguya. "Who low did you drop to do that?"

"Oh shut it." growled Mikoto. "How did you feel when you lost your fiance?"

"Like everything was ripped from me." replied Kaguya.

"That was how Kushina-chan felt. Ever since Minato-teme walked out on her for another, Kushina-chan sealed her heart away. But that was ripped off when she took notice of her son. Yes it was wrong, but it was a desperate attempt to save herself from her growing isolation" stated Mikoto with her red haired friend nodding her head.

"I know that my relationship with my son should never have happened. But I could no longer hold myself back. I loved him. I loved him so much to lose him. I wanted him. I needed him." said Kushina as their cell opened and Mikoto's older son, Itachi walked in with a silver case in his hands.

Starting with Kushina first, he ook blood samples from them.

"Naruto-kun is right now doing stress tests. Apparently the higher ups want to see if they could weaponize him." said Itachi as he finished taking blood from Mei and moved onto Kaguya.

"Weaponize my sochi? Why?" asked Kushina as Itachi pulled some blood out of Kaguya.

"Due to the discovery of the Xenomorph Queen, we began to run tests after tests. Apparently, before her demise, she layed at least 5 dozen eggs. They also found that her venom glands were empty. At least 5 litres of venom was injected into your son. And with the discovery of the eggs, they've decided to try and have Naruto be their ruler." said Itachi.

"A perfect weapon." said Mei with Itachi finishing up what he was doing.

"I promise. I'll get you out of here." said Itachi leaving their cell.

"Please be alright, sochi." said Kushina.

 **With Naruto.**

Chained to a chair in an open white room while a control booth lay above him. Naruto hissed in frustration. He hated doing these tests. Like they were trying to prove they had control over him. Like they were showing that they were his masters. Right now, Yahiko had a few generals to view their findings.

"Make this quick, Yahiko." said a general.

"Oh trust me. You're going to enjoy this." said Yahiko as he pressed a button and the shackles on Naruto fell off, allowing him to move around.

"This person here is Naruto Uzumaki. And he's been infected with a powerful mutagen. And as you can see, it has taken over quite the amount of his body." stated Yahiko as the one general leaned for a better look.

"Is that...?" he started. "...carapace?"

"You have a good eye, general. Yes. That is a carapace. But not any carapace." said Yahiko as he pressed another button with a few miniguns coming out from the walls and aiming at Naruto.

"Just watch this." said Yahiko.

Instantly the miniguns opened fire and in a flash, Naruto was gone. A second later they spotted him running on all fours along the wall to the one minigun. Ripping it to shreds, Naruto sped to the next. Yahiko smiled and hit yet another button. The roof opened up to show a rocket launcher. It fired and connected with Naruto. The missile connected and instantly, smoke was kicked up in the room. When it cleared, the generals marveled in awe when they saw Naruto was unharmed from the attack. Instead, he was extremely pissed off as his tails swished violently behind him.

Shooting up and taking out the launcher, Naruto made quick work of the miniguns and then looked at the control booth.

"Incredible." said a general as he began to think.

"Yes. With this...monster. We won't need to sacrifice human lives. We can just send in him and dispose of enemies. Japan would be a world empire in a few years with him." said another.

"That's only half." said Yahiko as he motioned to a scientist.

Instantly, a camera footage showed that of the 5 dozen eggs in one of the rooms.

"What are those?" asked a general.

"These are alien eggs. The previous Queen layed them before she died. But there is a connection between these eggs and our test subject here." said Yahiko.

"What type of connection?" asked a general.

"As the days go on. Our subject's features change. He still retains his human appearance. But his connection to these eggs grow even more. With each day, the eggs grow more and more. They are now the size of your average teenager." said Yahiko.

"A powerful soldier. And an army." said a general before smiling to Yahiko.

"We're willing to fund you. Ensure you weaponize this brute. Make sure he takes orders easily." said a general.

But just as Yahiko was about to shake the man's hand, Naruto slammed into the glass and began to bash and punch the glass. The glass beginning to break with every hit done to it. All the generals backed away while Yahiko pressed a button.

Electricity encompassed Naruto as he thrashed and shook from the shock he was getting. After a few seconds. Naruto dropped from the glass and landed back onto the ground. Passed out as he steamed from the electricity.

"Yes, ahem." said Yahiko fixing his blazer. "As you can see. He still fights back. But I assure you, generals. He will be ours to control."

"You'd better. No one likes a glass cannon." said a general.

"And what of the women you brought in?" asked another general.

"They have all been tested on. We're still trying to understand the connection between the women and this boy. As far as we know. Is that they aren't infected at all. However, the woman, Kushina Uzumaki. And the boy's mother, has a stronger connection to him." said Yahiko.

"An incestual relationship between mother and son. The idea sickens me." said the one general as they left.

"You'd better give us results Naruto. You belong to us. And you will always belong to us." said Yahiko looking to the boy on the floor.

Naruto panted as his boys stopped steaming. He felt it. A connection. A powerful one at that. Like something was calling to him. It was a whisper of a call. But he could still hear it. He had already accepted his fate as being a lab rat. As well as the fact that he was no longer human. But with each passing day. He wondered what this connection was. It started off as a small pull in his mind. But now it was growing. What was this?

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and the four women have been captured and now used as lab rats. As well, it turns out there are some eggs that the Queen layed before she died and gave Naruto her venom to turn him into the new king of the Xenomorph.**

 **Naruto also begins to find a connection between himself and the eggs.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Chapter 12: All Hell.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 12: All Hell

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **With Naruto along with Kushina, Mikoto, Mei and Kaguya being captured and experimented on. They begin to wonder what would happen. But sadly. They made a slight mistake. The eggs that were discovered are connected to Naruto. The more he grows in power. The more the eggs grow and will soon hatch. If they do hatch. There isn't much Akatsuki can do about it.**

 **Not only that, but many generals seek to weaponize Naruto and use him to try and make Japan into a world empire.**

 **But sadly, Naruto doesn't want that to happen.**

 **He'd rather enjoy living a life of solitude. Enjoying the life he'd enjoy with hisw mother and the women who love him. But sadly, Mei and Kaguya don't really see that due to the atrocity Kushina has done. Regarding her having sex with her son.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: All Hell.

It had been yet another few weeks since they had been captured. Kushina had told Mei and Kaguya her reasons for sleeping with her son. It didn't sit well with them. But they eventually came to accept such a taboo relationship.

Even though Kushina did have sex with her son, they ensured they would not try and stop the love the mother and son share. Besides, true love was hard to come by now a days.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing?" said Mei as she looked to the roof of the cell.

"Probably being tested on more." remarked Kaguya.

"I just want to hold him close. And whisper in her ear. That it will be alright. That I will always be there for him." said Kushina.

"That form he took on. It was nothing like I had ever seen. It was like he was a monster. But he knew who he was. A monster that wanted to protect that which it cares for." said Mikoto only for Kushina to shoot her a look.

"My sochi is not an 'it'." growled Kushina.

"Okay okay. Sorry." said Mikoto throwing her hands up.

"Please be okay, sochi." said Kushina looking up to the ceiling as well.

 **With Naruto.**

Two scientists could be seen walking into Naruto's room where he was being kept. They were going through the routine steps of taking samples of his DNA and other things. But today. They were in for a surprise.

"Hey, what do you think of those girls brought in. The ones who were intimate with the test subject?" asked one of the scientists.

"They're so hot. He sure knows how to pick them. I wouldn't mind getting all hot and bothered with them." said the other.

"Hey. How about after our shift. We go and try it out." suggested the first.

"Sounds good." said the second as they opened the door to Naruto's cell.

"What the fuck?" said the one looking at the thing in the room.

Suspended in the air. Being held up by some sort of webbing that shot out in every direction. Was a rather large cocoon. The cocoon was a grey colour as veins of green pulsed through it. Almost like in the rythem of a heartbeat.

"What is this?" asked the first scientist walking over and examining it.

"Some type of crysalice. Nothing I've ever seen before." said the second.

Running his hands along the side of the cocoon, the first found it to be rather cold. But the feeling of a strong heart beat could be heard from the cocoon.

"Do you think the subject is going through a metamorphasis?" he asked.

"It is possible." said the second.

Deep within the cocoon. Naruto was indeed going through a metamorphasis. His eyes closed as he stayed in a featal position. Lines of green pulsed all over his body as he slightly moved within his organic confinds.

"What is your purpose?" came a voice.

"To bring rise to the Xenomorph empire." replied Naruto.

"Are you willing to put world to the sword?" asked the voice.

"I am willing to kill anything that stands in my way." stated Naruto.

"Are you willing to become a monster to destroy?" asked the voice as the green pulses sped up.

"I am the instrument of death. The one who shall lead the Xenomorph to a golden age of power." said Naruto.

"Then awaken. Ruler of the Xenomorph." said the voice.

From outside the cocoon, the scientists were right now taking selfies with the cocoon. Impressed by the size of it, they had to take selfies and post them on Instagram. Facebook. Any form of social media. They had to show it.

But that was when a cracking noise was heard. The scientists stopped and looked to the cocoon. Seeing nothing they went back to their phones. But the cracking sound occured again. And again. The scientists looked back at the cocoon and found many cracks running along the surface of it.

"The fuck?" said the first as he placed a hand on the surface.

Instantly, the cocoon exploded with organic material going everywhere as the bottom of the protective shell opened up with what seemed to be a man came flushing out from the bottom. Drenched in biological liquid, the thing slowly stretched out his hands.

That was when the scientists noticed it. A tail. Snow white hair. A carapace covering his body as the thing slowly got up. The biological fluid falling off its body as it stood up.

Once it was standing up. It opened its eyes to reveal pure black endless adysses. The one scientist walked over to the creature. Slowly and very caustiously, he approached it. Once he was close, he looked on to see the creature look at him. It's breathing was not through the nose. In fact it didn't have a nose. Vents on the sides of it's neck down to the collarbone that seemed to resemble shark gills opened and close to show it was breathing. While a low growling came from it. It stood atleast a head taller than the others as it stared at them.

"Cool." said the scientist as he brought his phone up and took a picture.

Sadly. He soon had the creature latch onto his neck as it shrieked as it clamped down hard. The scientist howled in pain as the teeth dug into his flash and bone. Blood went everywhere as he was soon lifted up and thrown about like a ragdoll. Dropping the man down, he went on to devour him. Hunching down, the creature tore through the man's chest as if the chest were made of twigs. Feasting on the insides of the man.

The second scientist slowly made his way to the door. Horrified at the scene before him as he watched his fellow scientist be eaten by this creature that could be Naruto. Reaching for the door, he swiped his key card across the door sensor.

"Access denied." the automated voice said.

"Oh come on." he said as he looked to the creature.

The monster stopped eating as it looked up then turned its head rather slowly to the other scientist.

"Fuck fuck fuck. Open dammit." said the scientist swiping his car on the sensor.

The creature moving slowly to the scientist as blood flowed out it's mouth. Ready to end the scientist and turn him into his next meal.

"Access granted." said the automated voice.

"About fucking time." said the scientist sprinting out the room.

But this only was seen as a game to the creature as it shrieked while bounding out the door and latching onto the wall. Using all four limbs, it scurried along the wall. In hot pursuit to the food it had its eyes on.

The scientist sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. Looking over his should to see the monster gaining on him. Looking forward he carried on sprinting. Only to hear a shriek from the monster as it jumped and sliced with its claws. Blood went everywhere as the scientist's calves were taken out.

"Dammit." he said as he crawled over to a panic button on the wall.

The creature now standing up as it moved to the downed man. Looking to the button he wanted to press, the monster gave a shriek of horror as it charged again. Sadly, the button was pressed before it could sink its teeth into the man. Feasting on the man as the scientist's face was frozen in fear. The creature feasted on the man's heart, lungs and other organs.

But soon, Itachi came into the picture and saw the sight before him. His eyes soon widened at what he was looking at. Clearly man's reach has exceeded its grasp. Trying to gain control of something they couldn't comprehend. But the beast soon felt another presence in the room. Stopping its meal as it looked to Itachi. It got onto all fours as it crawled to him.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" asked Itachi.

The beast did nothing but growl. Slowly moving toward Itachi as the blood flowed out its mouth. Hungry for death. But soon the beast stopped and looked at Itachi.

"I...ta...chi." it said.

"Yes. Yes Naruto-kun. It's me." said Itachi as Naruto began to regain his senses.

After a few minutes, Naruto's mind returned to him.

"Itachi. It's you. You're working for Akatsuki?" asked Naruto.

"Long story. Right now, we can break you out. Come on. I know where they're holding your mother, my mother and your lovers." said Itachi running off.

Naruto bounded after him. Running on all fours seemed natural now for Naruto. Like he was meant to do this. Following Itachi, they moved only for Itachi to move behind the corner as gunfire invaded the area.

"Dammit. They responded quicker than I anticipated." cursed Itachi.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Surrender and you will not be hurt." called one of the guards.

Gritting his teeth as he looked on in frustration, Naruto soon began to feel something. Something familiar.

 _'Master. We shall take care of these lowlifes.'_ came a voice into his mind.

"What the fuck is that?" came a cry as the guards began to fire at something else.

Looking on from behind the corner, they saw the guards in spectacular displays of guts and blood as 5 dozen Xenomorph rip the guards to shreds. By the time they finished they looked to Naruto and Itachi who came out from behind cover and walk to them.

 _'Master. Shall we kill this human?'_ asked one of the Xenomorph through clicks and hisses.

"No. He is an ally." said Naruto with Itachi looking to the young creature in disbelief.

"You can understand them?" asked Itachi.

"Yes. You can't?" asked Naruto with Itachi shaking his head before something lit up in his head.

"The mind connection. Somehow the mutagen in your veins is tied to understand their language." said Itachi with a smile on his face.

"Let's just get the ones who are captured out of here." said Naruto.

Itachi nodded his head as he led the small army to where the women were bing held. Coming down a few corridors, they stopped at a door. Itachi punched in a code but when he pressed the hash key. A red light came up.

"Access denied." said the automated voice.

"What? But that is the valid code for this door." said Itachi.

"Let me try." said Naruto as he moved to the door.

From inside the cell, the four women looked on as alarms blared around them. Something clearly had happened. But what? What happened to bring out an alarm? They were soon brought out of their thoughts when something broke through the steel door. It looked like a scorpion tail as it latched onto the inside of the door and pull. The door soon broke of its hinges and a man came into the cell. When the dust cleared. They found the man was actually a creature out of your deepest nightmares.

"Get away from us. Monster." cried Mei as she and Kaguya scrambled away.

"I'm not here to hurt you." said Naruto as he lowered his guard.

"Sochi?" asked Kushina getting to her feet.

"Yes, kaa-chan. It is me." said Naruto as he approached his mother/lover.

Kushina didn't care right now. She didn't care about how her son looked. All she saw was her son and lover before her. In good health as well. Bringing him into a hug, she cried into his chest.

"You're here. You're finally here." she weeped as Naruto rubbed her back.

"I'm here. And I will never leave you." said Naruto as he held her close.

Breaking the hug, Kushina brought her son into a kiss. Naruto kissed her back as he felt her tongue move into his mouth. Doint the same, Naruto inserted his tongue into her mouth. But Kushina's eyes widened in shock as she broke the kiss.

"What?" asked Naruto wondering why she broke such a passionate kiss.

"What the hell? It felt like your tongue was in my stomach." said Kushina covering her mouth.

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he looked on.

"Naru-chan? Can you show us your tongue?" asked Mikoto with her, Mei and Kaguya getting up.

Agreeing to it, Naruto opened his mouth, revealing his sharp canines. Letting his tongue flow out, they gasped in horror. Naruto's tongue was no longer a human's tongue. It was now so long that it reached his chest.

Looking to how long his tongue was, Naruto too became shocked and rolled up his tongue.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know." said Naruto.

"I guess you didn't. Next time you kiss. Try not to use your whole tongue." said Kushina trying not to throw up from the experience of having her stomach tongued.

"I'll do my best." said Naruto.

"Right. Now let's get outta here." said Itachi. "I've arranged some transport out of here."

"Let's go." said Naruto with the other nodding their heads.

Being led by Itachi and protected by the 5 dozen Xenomorph, they moved to the front door only to find a large group of soldiers ready with weapons aimed. Yahiko in the crowd as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Stand down. Or we will put you down." growled Yahiko.

"I refuse." said Naruto with rage in his black eyes.

"Don't give me that." said Yahiko as he raised a hand.

"Stand down. And we will forget this happened." hissed Yahiko.

"Burn in hell." said Naruto as he commanded the Xenomorph to attack the guards but not Yahiko.

The Xenomorph did as they were told and ripped the guards to shreds. It was a nightmarish massacre. Guards were slaughtered as the Xenomorph moved with lightning speeds to them. Ripping and maiming every single guard there was. Once they were dead, Naruto moved to Yahiko who was trembling in fear.

"Please. Spare me. It was wrong of me to try and weaponize you." said Yahiko.

"Oh you think?" growled Naruto moving to the frightened ginger.

Without uttering another word. Naruto tore into Yahiko. Firstly biting at his arms and ripping them from the sockets. With the arms removed, Naruto bit down hard on Yahiko's neck and killed him effortlessly. Blood went everywhere as Naruto pulled off his head in one fell swoop. The women starred on in horror at what they were witnessing. But it was still worth seeing as they also wanted the death of Yahiko for experimenting on them.

Once Naruto was done, the Xenomorph flocked around him as the sounds of a chopper drummed above them.

Moving outside, they spotted a Chinook as it landed at the front doors. The back opened up and Sara came out along with Samui.

"Get in." she called.

"Sara-chan? Samui-chan?" asked Naruto looking to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Explain later. Escaping now. Get it now." hissed Samui.

Everyone soon got into the chopper. It was rather amazing at how compact the 5 dozen Xenomorph were as they easily squeezed in. The Chinook soon took off and moved to a safe house.

"Jeez. You are never out of surprises are you, Naruto-kun." said Sara looking at how Naruto had mutated.

"I could say the same to you." said Naruto.

"But who are you?" asked Kushina.

"Ever heard of Roland?" asked Sara as the chopper flew over the treelines.

 **And scene.**

 **Yay.**

 **Naruto has finally awoken to his finished and complete form. He is now in his full Xenomorph state. And will stay in this form. However, he can switch to be in his human form. Let's just say it works as a camoflauge response. Very handy eh?**

 **With everyone now finally out of Akatsuki, they find that Samui and Sara have arrived to pick them up. What is going on here? And what does Sara mean by: Ever heard of Roland?**

 **Don't tell me they are worse than Akatuski. If it is. Then Naruto will have to kill more people.**

 **Chapter 13: Departures.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 13: How To Hide A Xenomorph

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **With Naruto now free in the world once more, Akatsuki lays in ruins behind him. The women that have been captured as well, have all been set free.**

 **But Naruto has taken on the form of his completed Xenomorph form after being in a metamorphasis state for who knows how long. But one thing is for sure. He will take no prisoners.**

 **Only trophies.**

 **And now they are heading to an unknown location with Sara and Samui.**

 **Both claiming to be from a place called Roland.**

 **Or something like that.**

 **This chapter name has also changed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: How To Hide A Xenomorph.

"Ever heard of Roland?" asked Sara as the chopper flew over the land.

"Some high end company that is responsible for the advancement of human genetics." said Mei hearing of them before.

"On the outside. That is the outsider's view. But on the inside, we are seeking to find life out in the universe." said Sara as Naruto got defensive as he tightened his grip on his red haired mother/lover.

"So you're no better than Akatsuki." growled the alien/human hybrid.

"We are nothing like Akatsuki. We are better than Akatsuki. We don't seek to try and control the extra terrestreal life when we've found them. We seek to establish relations with them. And come to agreements." explained Samui with Sara nodding her head.

"Well, clearly your answer has been heard." retorted Kushina as she leaned against her son, her head resting on his shoulder.

"It would seem. But listen here. We don't ever wish to harm your lover. We in fact want to help him understand this new power." said Sara as she felt a little sick for saying the word, lover.

The idea of mother and son sleeping with one another made her slightly uneasy.

"Help me learn my power?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I'm sure you understand by now that when you were tested on when you were on the island, you came up negative." said Sara with Naruto nodding his head.

"This is only speculation at the moment. But we think that the mutagen in your DNA has aquired a camoflauge response ability. We think that due to you still retaining your human genes and the alien virus only taking over half of your DNA you are able to switch to look exactly like a human. That includes hiding your alien appearance." said Samui as the Chinook soon began its descent.

Once the chopper landed on the helipad, they climbed out. The Xenomorph hatchlings surrounded Naruto and Kushina in a protective circle. As if they came to accept the fact that Kushina was their new Queen. And the one to give birth to the future Xenomorph.

Nevetheless, they moved inside. Moving through the building, they came to a stop outside an office where Sara told them to wait. And wait they did. After a few minutes, they were told to come in. What they found, they weren't expecting.

Mabui was seen sitting behind a desk as she worked on the paperwork before her. She looked up and saw the entire swarm of Xenomorph that flooded her office. Mei, Kaguya, Mikoto and Kushina followed soon after and Naruto infront of them.

"Never thought we'd meet like this." said Mabui as she set her pen down and looking up.

"You're the boss?" asked Mei with Mabui shaking her head.

"The boss is Sara-chan's parents who haver passed that onto Sara-chan here. I just do the paperwork." said Mabui.

"Correct. Now, we are here to try and help you discover your power. Learn what it means to be what you are." said Sara.

"How do you know about the Xenomorph?" asked Kushina not liking this.

"We've sent a few satellites into deep space and spotted aliens that look much like these ones. We believe they have been waiting for their master." said Sara.

"This is all well and good, but I am raher exhausted." said Naruto with Sara nodding her head.

"I understand. Follow me." said Sara escorting the group to some rooms they had.

Naruto along with Kushina took their own room while Mikoto, Mei and Kaguya took their own. Kushina took a seat on the bed and looked to her son. His new look sure was horrifying, but she never thought he would the new ruler of an entire race or species. And it all happened when he went on that trip.

Naruto for himself made his way to the bathroom in the room and ran some water. Looking at his features in the mirror, he found that he looked nothing like his old self. He knew there was now way he could go back to his normal life again. He would stay like this. Forever. But he was also glad. He now had the means to finally keep those he loved safe. Including his mother/lover.

But then he began to think, Sara mentioned something about a comoflauge ability he had due to him retaining his human DNA. As much as he enjoyed his new look, he felt like it would make Kushina extremely uncomfortable. Focusing with all his might, he pictured his human appearance. The cells within his body reacted almost instantly and what seemed like scales shifted and rippled across his body. ( **A.N.** Think of Mystique's ability from x-men).

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a human form. His tail was no where to be found, his nails at human length and his eyes back to what they were. But the sclera was slightly darker than normal. Smiling at his ability, he stepped out the bathroom only to find his mother looking down.

Making his way to her, he layed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is upseting you?" asked Naruto with Kushina looking to him.

"Just everything in general. I can't shake this feeling that this is my fault. If I hadn't decided to sleep with you, then this wouldn't have happened. If Hinata hadn't done that, you wouldn't be like this." sobbed Kushina only for her son to kiss her on the lips.

His now human length tongue slipping into her mouth as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her deeper to him. Kushina closed her eyes as she kissed her son back. The feeling of his strong arms made her feel so safe.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto gazed intently into Kushina's eyes. Oh how she captured his heart. He wanted to make her happy. Sure their secret was out. But he didn't care. He'd continue this taboo relationship for her.

"Kaa-chan, I care for you. I want to see you happy regardless. So that is why I will be with you no matter what." said Naruto with Kushina smiling at him.

"You mean that?" she asked with Naruto kissing her again as an answer.

Breaking the kiss again, Naruto nodded to her.

"I do." said Naruto only for Kushina to nod her head and stand up.

Watching her move to the door. Hearing a click in the door's lock, he found Kushina to smiling in a sultry manner as he watched her slowly strip for him.

"Kaa-chan?" was all Naruto could say as Kushina shook her head.

 **Lemon.**

"No talking. Let's just enjoy each other for the time being." she purred as she finally got out of her clothes.

Leaving her in a red bra and panties. Her amazing figure on display once again to her son as she licked her lips when she saw him get hard. Walking over to him with a sway in her hips, she knelt to him between his legs. Slowly unzipping his pants, she locked eyes with her son.

"I want you." she purred as she finally finished unzipping his pants. "And I want you to know how much I love you."

Reaching inside his pants, she pulled out his rock hard cock. Her mouth watered. She hadn't seen this one for a few weeks. And she was sure glad to see it again. Giving the tip a kiss, she listened to Naruto's moans of pleasure as she continued to kiss and lick from the base to the tip.

Once she got to the tip, she took the head into her mouth and began to pump the rest. Naruto threw his head back as he felt his mother's hot mouth over his cock. The feeling felt so good. Watching the red hair on Kushina's head move as she began to suck him off, Naruto grabbed her hair and began to push her against his cock. Kushina was rather happy that her son took the reigns on this one. She missed the feeling of him dominating her like before. And she was glad that it stayed.

Kushina sucked and slurped on the meat stick she loved so much. Milking him for the sweet delicious cum she wanted so badly. Playing with his balls, she took him down into her throat. Naruto could feel his release coming soon. He wasn't going to last much longer. Grabbing Kushina's hair, he began to face fuck his mother.

"Kaa-chan, I'm gonna cum." he moaned as he continued to assault her mouth.

 _'Yes, cum. Cum inside the mouth of your slutty Kaa-chan. I want it so bad.'_ thought Kushina as she looked to her son.

After a few minutes, Naruto exploded into her mouth. Kushina savoured the taste of her son's cum. Drinking in his large quantities of cum. Moaning as she felt it flow down her throat.

After she cleaned his pole she looked at him. A smile pulling at her lips as she slowly got up and discarded the remainder of her clothes.

"Care to help clean me?" she asked in a sultry manner.

"Sure thing." replied Naruto getting out of his clothes and picking Kushina up bridal style.

Once in the shower, they ran the water as they made out under it. Kushina had a hand on her son's cock while Naruto was fingering her pussy. Kushina moaned into the kiss as she pushed her son against the wall. Breaking the kiss, she turned around and placed her hands on the wall before her.

Grinding her ass against Naruto's cock, she licked her lips when she felt a hand on her ass.

"Go on. Fuck me." she purred.

And Naruto obeyed. Grabbing ahold of his cock, he positioned himself at her pussy entrance and slowly pushed himself in. But was caught off guard when kushina slammed her ass onto his pelvis, impaling herself with his cock. She came then and there.

"Sorry, sochi. But I wanted to feel you now." she said looking behind her.

"No worries." said Naruto grabbing her ass and thrusting.

Kushina threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure. Feeling her son back inside her was something astronomical. Such a desire and need like never before. It was beautiful. It was precisous. And it was theirs to have.

Kushina's head dropped as her mouth was agape as her lover thrusted harder and faster into her. Her breasts caught by him as he layed himself on her back.

"Sochi, I love you. I love you so much." moaned/screamed Kushina as she looked behind her only for Naruto to kiss her.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." grunted Naruto as he continued his assault.

Kushina could feel her son growing ever more closer to his climax. The way he was speeding up and the way he kept nipping his teeth on her collar bone. Leaving hickeys.

But she could feel her own climax growing as well. Her pussy clamping him like a vice grip and pleading him for his cum to fill her inside.

And he did. Kushina threw her head back and cried in pleasure as she felt her son cum inside her. While she came all over his cock. Naruto felt like those days he spent with her. At home, frolicing between the sheets never left him. It was absolutely perfect.

 **Lemon end.**

Pulling out of her, Naruto watched as Kushina scooped some of his cum from her pussy and licked her fingers while turning around to face him.

"Delicous." she purred before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Naruto kissing his mother.

Once they were dried they went to their bed and snuggled under the covers. Kushina being spooned by her son as she smiled while feeling her son's cum inside her. A wonderful dream awaited her and her son and they fell asleep.

But and even bigger one awaited them. 9 months they'd have to wait to be exact. What Kushina failed to realise was that she was on her menstrial cycle. And she was ready to have a child.

But it was even more than that. The child would be more than a regular human. The child would be a human/alien hybrid.

 **And scene.**

 **So Sara along with Samui and Mabui have been found to have been undercover. With them wanting to help Naruto grow his powers, they will do whatever they can.**

 **But that wasn't all that happened. As it turned out, after Naruto and Kushina had sex, she is now pregnant. With an alien/human hybrid offspring. What a surprising turn of events.**

 **Chapter 14: Growth.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 14: Growth

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Heart Of The Xenomorph.**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had been brought to the company of Roland. Which turns out to be run by his friend, Sara. As it stands, she is the CEO of the company.**

 **Their agenda was so different to Akatsuki's. Instead of trying to subjugate aliens, they wanted to understand them and try set up relationships with them.**

 **Naruto along with the others have been brought here to keep safe. Not only will they be safe, but it will be helpful to Naruto as they will help him understand his role as the king of the Xenomorph.**

 **As well, turns out Kushina has been knocked up by Naruto without her realizing it. With Kushina now pregnant, the mother of her son will bring forth a child that will be the next king. A union of human DNA, with alien DNA.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Growth.

Waking up to a new morning, Naruto found himself in bed with his mother/lover. Both in the nude. Giving her a kiss of the forehead and getting out of her hold of him, Naruto got dressed.

Once he was dressed, he headed out and soon found both Mei and Kaguya standing in the hallway. They were both in conversation with each other as their hands moved about in their conversation.

"...Would we ever return to our lives?" asked Kaguya.

"Doubt it. We're accomplices to Naruto-kun. We'd never have our lives back. But do you really want your life back how it was?" asked Mei folding her arms.

"It just seems wrong. All we did was fall for a man. And now look at us." said Kaguya with Naruto stepping towards them.

"If you don't want to be with me. I won't hold it against you." said the Xenomorph hybrid. "But know this. My feelings for you were genuine. I do care about you. And I do love you still."

At that moment, Sara walked into the scene while holding a clip board. Looking up from the documents, her eyes landed on Naruto and she coughed into her hand.

"Naruto-kun, I need to run some tests with you. Can you also please ensure the Xenomorph you brought with are brought as well." stated the red haired.

"Certainly." said Naruto walking off.

The two women stood there. Watching the man they loved walk away. Their minds going over what he said to them eariler. Kaguya lowered her head as she smiled to herself while bringing a hand to her chest.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." she mumbled as she walked away.

Mei meerly went to see what they'd be doing with Naruto. She was interested to know what they'd do with him.

She found them in a wide open room with a control booth overlooking the room. Naruto was there along with Sara and the Xenomorph that had been brought along. Sara took a bit of Naruto's blood and told him to wait here a few minutes. Mei followed Sara and found her walking to the observation room.

Sara placed the blood sample into a machine and then punched some codes into the computor. Once the machine was online, she got onto the mic.

"Okay Naruto-kun. We're going to do some tests. For the first one, command the Xenomorph to walk 10 paces in any direction." she stated.

Doing as told, Naruto commanded the Xenomoprh with speech. The Xenomorph did as instructed and moved 10 paces to the left. When they stopped, Sara told Naruto to try it without saying anything.

Sara looked at the machine that showed Naruto's infected cells that had mutated to become Xenomorph cells. What she saw, astounded her. The cells flashed yellow before going back to their sickly colour. Naruto hadn't said anything and yet the Xenomorph had already done what they were told. They had moved another 10 paces to the left.

"Interesting." said Sara writing down some notes on the paper provided.

Getting back on the mic, she pressed a button.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. For the next one, I want yo to do it. I am sorry in advance, but I want to check something." she called as several guns came out the wall and were pointed at Naruto.

They soon opened fire at Naruto with the boy panicing. In that instance, he reverted back to his Xenomorph state and tried to sheild himself from the incoming threats. Much to his and Sara's surprise, several biological plates came from his skin and formed a protective armor over his body. The plates deflected all the bullets that sped to him.

After a few minutes, Sara hit another button and the guns ceased firing and returned into the walls. Sara wrote the findings on the paper from what she saw on the screen.

"I'm sorry about that, Naruto-kun. But I wanted to see what your body could do now. Now, for the next step, I want you to try and see if you can attack this dummy." said Sara with a piece of the floor opening to reveal a training dummy.

Moving as fast as he could, Naruto sped to the target and reared a hand back. Intending to slice it with his claws. But what happened shocked them all. Except for the Xenomorph as they couldn't show any form of emotion due to them...being...well what they were.

Naruto's one hand literally morphed into a hand that was in the form of a clawed hand. The fingers were long and razor sharp. Strange tenticals engulfed his arm as he swung the weapon. ( **A.N.** Alex Mercer's Claw power).

Instantly, the dummy slid in half. Getting up, Naruto looked to his hand to find it as a weapon. Surprised by this, Naruto concerntrated and the arm returned to what it originally was. Sara once again scribbled some notes down from what she saw on the screen and got onto the mic.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. We'll begin analysising the data." said Sara as the door opened with Naruto and the Xenomorph walking out.

Mei also walked out along with the scientists except for Itachi and Sara who began to work on the given data. Looking at the screen, Sara turned to Itachi.

"There's no doubt about it. This is a new form of bio-genetics." said Itachi.

"No doubt. With the tests of telling Naruto-kun to command the Xenomorph around like that... It seems that even though not connected to the body, the cells still show the extent of the commands. This is clearly hive mind mentallity." Sara switching to the data recorded when the biological plates formed on Naruto's body.

"Not only that. But it seems the cells of the Xenomorph have evolved to a completely new genetic level of adapting to the surrounding environment and the current situation..." said Sara pointing at the cells.

The cells from Naruto showed a protective covering over them much like the one Naruto had at the time.

"...Look at how the cells reacted when the guns opened fire at Naruto-kun. They also created a biological armor much like the one Naruto-kun had on. As well..." said Sara moving to the data of when Naruto's arm turned into that claw.

"...But as we can now also see, the cells went into a sort of feral frenzy. The cells look more agitated and violent." concluded Sara with Itachi thinking.

"This isn't like how humans go from feeling cold. Not like how the body adapts to cold climates and changes the structure. This is something more advanced. Like a whole section of Naruto-san's mind has been opened for this evolutionary state to occur. It goes without saying. That Naruto-san is more than just a human. He transcends even the Xenomorph now. He has become a single living cell. Instead of having one cell act and then the others following suit. They all do it at the same time. Feeling, thought transfer, information processing. All his cells are now of the same being. Such an astronomical find." said Itachi with Sara agreeing.

"This is bio-sensory on a totaly new level." said Sara with Itachi nodding.

 **With Naruto.**

With the testing done for the day, Naruto made his way back to his room and found his mother there. Thanks to his advanced smell, he could smell the scent of hydrochloric acid. Meaning Kushina had been throwing up recently. Smiling to his lover, he sat down with Kushina.

"How are you feeling?" asked Naruto.

"Not well, sochi." said Kushina.

"How so?" asked Naruto with Kushina handing him a small object with a plus sign on the screen.

"As it turns out. You knocked me up." said Kushina smiling to Naruto.

Naruto looked from his mother then to the test. His mind racing at a million miles an hour. Before something finally clicked in his mind. He was going to be a father. Grabbing Kushina by the waist and hugging the life out of her, Naruto buried his face into her chest.

"I love you. That will never change. I will always cherish you. And now, I will cherish our child. I will never abandon you like that bastard who walked out on you." said Naruto with Kushina wrapping her arms around her son.

"Thank you sochi. Thank you so much." said Kushina also happy that her son was happy.

 **And scene.**

 **So it turns out that Naruto has now been told that he is going to be a father. Kushina and her son are delighted to have a baby together. Not only that, but Naruto will also be by her side. Unlike the man that walked out on his mother.**

 **Not only that, but a massive finding has been made during the tests. Naruto's body has gone under a massive shift to where he is now a single cellular organism with the ability to sense the environment around him and adjust his body accordingly.**

 **With this, Naruto is the ultimate weapon. Even though Sara will never treat him as one.**

 **Chapter 15: Enviromental.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
